Walking Through the Fire
by Claire-Grady143
Summary: What may have happened if Eli Mills survived the escape of the dinosaurs, but lost the Indominus bone sample as the result when Maisie let the dinosaurs out of Lockwood Manor. Eli is out for revenge and it's up to Claire to get her family back. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

This idea came from **DieHardBrendan**. I kinda took his idea and ran with it. Eli Mills doesn't die when the dinosaurs were let loose. His main focus is now on revenge on Owen for stopping the auction and plotting to take back what's his. It's up to Claire to put her family back together.

* * *

Eli Mills kicked and shoved his way through the remains of the lab. His suit jacket pulled up to cover his nose and mouth as he choked on the smoke from the earlier explosion. "Wu!" He called out, making sure the doctor wasn't trapped anywhere. "Anyone in here?" He choked on his words and turned back towards the way he came in when no one answered him.

There was a light that caught his attention on his way out. His eyes landed on the bone sample of the Indominus. Aggravated at the fact that it was left behind, he reached for the sample and hurried out of the lab.

With the elevator out of service Eli had no choice but to climb the narrow staircase back up to the main level of the house. Pausing at the level just below the library, he could hear voices. None that he recognized. Who could still be alive?

"Control room is back down this way." A female voice said and Eli could hear the panic in her words.

"Control room?" Another female voice answered and Eli immediately recognized Claire. If she was still alive than surely Maisie would be with her. No other voices followed Claire's, so surely they could be alone. Taking on two women to get to one child couldn't be difficult.

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Maisie!"Eli hissed, his eyes lit up and a devilish grin spread across his face. His assumptions were correct, Claire somehow kept the kid alive.

Hearing the footsteps drawing closer, he ducked into a closet. By the sound of the footsteps he no longer was confident that it was just the three of them. He was outnumbered and didn't dare try to take them on.

Once the coast was clear, Eli changed direction and snuck back through the smoke infested basement. Catching a glimpse of the group in the control room, he only recognized Owen, Claire and Maisie. Quickly glancing down at the sample in his arms, he decided on escaping rather than trying to figure out what they were doing in there.

Eli let out a sigh of relief when the cool night air hit his face. He made it. Clutching the bone tighter he smiled to himself. Owen may have stopped the auction, but he didn't get the prize.

Opening the van door, he began to feel the ground vibrate under his feet. He looked back at the house. "Shit!" He yelled, dropped the sample and fell to the ground. He slid under the van, the sample forgotten out in the open.

The sound of the van being crushed on top of him had him calling out in fear. His eyes squeezed shut until the vibrations around him subsided. Peeking out from under the car, Eli scrambled out, starring wide-eyed at the Indominus bone sample crushed to pieces. Dropping to his knees he cried out. Everything he has worked for was now gone. Isla Nublar was completely destroyed by the volcano. The chance of hiring a new team to collect another sample was out of the question. His chest began to vibrate from the anger growing inside. "Owen," he growled. This was all his fault.

As if speaking his name reminded him of the group still inside. What were they doing in that control room? Someone opened the cages. Someone released the dinosaurs. Eli's hands balled into fists as he stared at the house. He no longer cared how many of them there were. Reaching for a shard of glass, Eli jumped to his feet and stormed back towards the house.

The door where the dinosaurs escaped was indeed open, but there was no one around. Eli spun around and made his way back to the front of the house. They had to leave at some point.

"You guys get out of here. We will find a car and meet you back in San Fransisco in a few days." Eli ducked behind a bush when he heard Claire talking to the two people he didn't recognize. His eyes focused on Owen who seemed to be focused on a specific spot along the tree line.

"What about Blue?" Maisie wondered, her arms locked around Owen's waist.

He patted her back, but didn't look away from the trees.

"She'll be ok." Claire answered her when Owen didn't. Claire's own eyes moved to watch the same spot Owen was. So Blue was alive as well and made her escape. Eli made a mental note to make sure she was recaptured before Owen could try.

The group quickly split up with Maisie leading Claire and Owen in Eli's direction. Most likely headed towards the garage for a car. The other two taking one that was parked close by. Most of the other vehicles around were destroyed by the stampeding dinosaurs.

The three walked cautiously in Eli's direction. Eyes searching for any signs of danger. Gripping the glass shard in his hand he leaped out from behind the bush, pulling a startled scream from both Claire and Maisie. They both jumped away from Eli, Owen instinctively shoved both of them behind him and stood, arms outstretched, as he stared at the small weapon in Eli's hand. The two men's eyes met, Owen shifting whenever Eli did.

Claire, gaining her confidence back, stepped beside Owen. "Shouldn't you be dead?" She spat.

"I've had enough of you, Bitch!" Eli yelled, lifting his hand to jab the glass in her direction. She jumped back and away from his flailing arm.

"Back off!" Owen Growled and blocked Eli's attack on Claire.

Eli's eyes narrowed at the man who was now standing between him and Claire. "Was it you?" The glass now pointed at Owen.

Owen stood tall. He squared his shoulders and shrugged, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"The dinosaurs, Asshole! Did you let them out?" His hand shook from rage as he focused the end of the glass closer to Owen.

When Owen spoke, his voice was flat. His eyes barring into Eli's. "No."

Eli stepped to the side to try and face Claire, but Owen stepped with him, always staying between the two. "You?" Eli asked, ignoring the barrier between him and Claire.

"None of us did." Claire's voice was just as cold as Owen's.

"Bullshit!" Eli lunged for her once again. This time Claire stood her ground, unafraid of his threats with Owen acting as her shield. Maisie clung to Claire's arm, shrieking in fear for Claire's safety.

"I said back off!" Owen shoved hard against Eli's chest, dodging the sharp piece of glass in his hand.

Eli stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his footing. His focused moved from Claire to Maisie. She was trembling beyond control. Her eyes wide as she stared at him. She let go of Claire and backed away when his eyes met hers. "It was you, Clone!"

"Hey!" Claire moved behind Owen to shove Maisie behind her. The girl stood silently, tucked safely behind both Claire and Owen. "Leave her out of this."

"She did. Didn't she."

Claire stood just behind Owen's shoulder. "Walk away." She warned. Owen's hands balled into tight fists, his body hunched over, ready to step in front of Claire if needed.

Eli lifted the shard to point it at Maisie. "That belongs to me."

"Fuck you," was Owen's answer.

Owen gained Eli's focus as he pointed the attack back on him and not the women behind him. "You ruined everything that I've been working towards! You both should have died on that island!" Eli looked through both Claire and Owen, "Maisie you belong to me now. Let's go." He pointed to the ground beside him, demanding Maisie come stand by him.

Maisie whimpered behind Claire. "Like hell she does!" Claire stepped around Owen and he immediately reached out to grip her arm. "She's a child!" She screamed, fighting against Owen's grasp to get closer to Eli.

"She's collateral."

"You're not getting anywhere near her." Claire stated and narrowed her eyes at him.

"All Lockwood's assets were left to me. I'll have your pretty little ass arrested for kidnapping the moment you take her off this property."

Claire tried stepping closer to him, but Owen's grip tightened. She jabbed her finger in his direction, "You're bluffing!" Claire swallowed hard, the words she was about to say tasting like acid in her mouth. "You said it yourself. He never had a granddaughter. I can bet my life she doesn't exist outside those walls." She gestured back to the house. Show me a child in his will that we could be accused of kidnapping. She's nothing but property to you! You will _not_ get anywhere near her."

With his patience completely gone, Eli clenched his teeth together and lunged for Claire. She tried stepping towards him, her hands in fists, ready to protect the nine year old behind her. Owen was quicker, shoving Claire to the side, he swung his arm around. His fist making contact with Eli's face. The blow knocking him out cold. His body crumbled to the ground.

Owen shook out his hand and Claire immediately reached out to inspect his knuckles. "You probably just broke your hand." Claire pointed out.

"No," Owen shook his head, "I didn't even hit him that hard."

Eli groaned on the ground which was echoed by a roar off in the distance.

"I want to go!" Maisie whimpered.

Claire nodded, eyes wide as she stared at the spot in the woods where the roar came from. "Me, too."

xxx

"Do you think he's dead?" Maisie asked as Claire tucked her in. The hotel bed creaked as Claire sat on the edge. The image of Eli getting to his feet just as the three pulled away flashed into Claire's mind. The roar of the T-Rex in the forest closer than before had Owen speeding away from the estate.

Claire swept her hand across Maisie's forehead, moving her wet hair out of her face. "I don't know, but he won't find us here. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Maisie focused on the running water coming from the shower. Claire saw the tension in the young girl's eyes and found herself looking at the closed door to the bathroom. She, too, felt anxious being separated from Owen. "Owen will be out soon. We're safe here." She informed Maisie, trying to make both of them feel better.

The young girl nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked up at Claire. "Do you… what you said before to Mr. Mills." Claire's breath hitched as she waited for Maisie to continue. "You don't think I exist?"

"Oh, God, no sweetie. I knew he was lying when he said he'd have Owen and I arrested for kidnapping. When I said that I meant there's probably no record of your birth."

Maisie nodded. "Because I shouldn't exist." Claire was quick to wipe the tear before it trickled down Maisie's cheek.

"You exist to me. And to Owen. We will protect you."

"She's right, Kiddo." Claire and Maisie both jumped, unaware that Owen had finished in the shower and was now standing beside them. "What do you think?" Owen placed his hand on Claire's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Claire and I… well, we have a lot to figure out, but we can sort it all out. Together. The three of us."

Claire stood up and wrapped her arms around Owen's waist. The smile on her face let Owen know she agreed.

The girl nodded and settled against her pillow. When her eyes finally drooped shut, Claire stood up and limped towards the other bed. With the adrenaline gone, the pain in her leg was starting to become unbearable.

Owen sat on the edge of the bed to inspect the bandages he applied after she showered. He smiled, satisfied that the bleeding had finally stopped. "You ok?" He asked, rubbing her thigh softly.

She started to nod, then off of Owen's look she slowly shook her head. "It hurts."

Owen breathed in deeply and moved to lay beside Claire on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could take the pain away."

Claire nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. "This helps."

His grip tightened and he could feel her relaxing just a little more.

They had a long road ahead of them, but he would go the the ends of the world for the woman in his arms. He refused to fall asleep until her breathing evened out and she was completely relaxed against him. He laid in the dark listening to both Claire and Maisie deep in well deserved sleep. With Claire content, he allowed himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The light tapping on Claire's arm startled her awake. She sprang up, gasping in surprise. It took her a moment to get her eyes to focus in the dark. She blinked a few times and reached out to the sound of soft whimpers. "Maisie?"

"Sorry." Maisie whimpered, backing up until the back of her legs hit her bed. She slumped down onto the mattress and sobbed into her hands.

Claire quickly unwound herself from Owen's arms and hurried across the small space, collecting the young girl in her arms. "It's fine, Sweetie, what it is?" She began to rock slowly when Maisie's body began to tremble.

"Bad dream." Maisie whimpered.

"Yeah," Claire sighed and shifted them until her back was against the headboard. Maisie stayed clung to Claire's side. "That's going to happen. You can always wake one of us up."

Maisie nodded and hid her face in Claire's shirt. Sneaking a look over at Owen's undisturbed slumber, Claire pulled the blanket up around Maisie and she settled against Claire. "You want to talk about it? Sometimes that works." She quickly thought back to the many nights Claire and Owen sat up with the other as they talked about a nightmare one of them had.

Quickly shaking her head, she gripped Claire's shirt tighter. "No," Maisie whimpered.

"Ok," Claire rubbed her back and settled against the headboard, trying to get comfortable. "I'm right here." Understanding the need to be close to someone was also a way to cope after a nightmare. There were plenty of those nights, too.

Claire smiled at the good memories, finding it surreal that they were back where they started. This time though, Claire cradled a child in her arms that they were both suddenly responsible for. Somehow this felt right to her. It felt natural. Giving in to her emotions, Claire leaned down to kiss the top of Maisie's head and the nine-year-old relaxed in her protector's arms.

"Better?" She asked when she felt Maisie's body slumped against her.

"Mmhmm," Maisie hummed. Her breathing had evened out and Claire was beginning to wonder if she had fallen back to sleep. She shifted to try and see if her eyes were closed and Maisie tensed up, fisting her shirt once more. "Stay here until I fall asleep?" Maisie winced at her question, unsure if the adult holding her actually wanted to stay with her, knowing she must be just as tired as she felt. Claire's quick answer had her nerves calm almost immediately.

"Of course," Claire slid them both down so Maisie was no longer propped up against Claire. The child laid content in Claire's arms. "I'm right here. Sleep."

Claire let her head fall back against the cushioned headboard and glanced over at Owen's peaceful frame. His arms were stretched out as if reaching for the body that no longer laid beside him. It surprised her that he was in a much deeper sleep than she thought, as he didn't wake up with her.

Minutes passed and Claire could hear Maisie's breathing evening out. She closed her own eyes as she tried to form some sort of plan for the coming days. She did have another bedroom in her apartment, but it was her home office. Her mind shifting to imagine how she could clear a spot in her room for her desk. They were going to have to shop for a bedroom set as soon as they arrived back to San Fransisco, so Maisie could have a place to sleep.

Claire's mind shifted to Owen. One of their final arguments was from her request to move to the city. Owen, refusing to get caught up in the whirlwind of a city life. He chose his van and solitude, and she chose the city and work. Could they find an equal ground? With her eyes still closed, Claire nodded at her own internal question. They had to find a way. She immediately understood that her apartment was just too small for something permanent. Taking a deep breath, her thoughts calming her. They will find a way.

xxx

Owen woke up first, the late morning sun shining bright through the worn holes in the curtains. He shivered, noticing the sheets were cold beside him. His eyes shot open as he groped the empty space beside him. Fear of _it was all a dream_ rushing through his body, he sat up quickly. It didn't take him long for his eyes to fall on the two sleeping soundly in the other bed.

Claire's arms still around Maisie, as her own arms hugged tightly around Claire's stomach. His chest tightened with fulfillment as he watched them in their peaceful slumber.

Owen leaned in and brushed the back of his hand down Claire's cheek, pressing his lips to the other. She shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering open. Her eyes immediately focused on his and she smiled. "Morning," she hummed.

"Morning," Owen echoed and leaned in to peck her lips before motioning to Maisie in her arms. "found a new sleeping buddy?"

Claire shook her head. "She woke me up last night. Nightmare."

Already realizing that, Owen nodded in response. "She ok?"

"Yeah, but she wanted me to stay with her until she fell asleep. I guess I did, too."

Owen squatted beside the bed, his hand soft on Maisie's back. She groaned and pressed her face into Claire's shirt. "Hey, kiddo, we have to get moving. Not too far until our next stop." He waited for a response, but by the soft snore, he realized she had fallen back asleep. He tapped her arm that was sprawled across Claire's stomach. "There's a pool there." He threw Claire a hopeful look. What kid didn't like swimming.

Maisie blinked a few times before opening her eyes. "Pool?"

"There she is." Owen clapped his hands together and pulled the blankets off Claire and Maisie. "Come on, I want pancakes for breakfast."

Claire glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's noon."

"Brunch then. Let's go!"

Maisie sat up and stretched. She paused as she watched Claire reach for her neck and turned her head to try and loosen it up from being propped up against the headboard most of the night. "You stayed with me." Maisie whispered, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Claire reached for Maisie and hugged her. "I said I would."

"Here," Owen tossed Maisie her clothes and motioned towards the bathroom. "go get dressed." He waited until the bathroom door closed behind her and moved to check Claire's bandage before sitting behind her. With her cradled between his legs, she relaxed as soon as his hands moved to massage her sore neck.

"Thanks," She sighed, leaning her back against his chest.

He accepted her gratitude by pulling the collar of her shirt aside and kissing the dip between her shoulder and neck. She hummed in response and tilted her head to give him better access. Deepening the kiss along her skin, she shuttered against him. Closing her eyes, she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Giving in to her senses, Claire shifted, turning herself to face Owen, her lips met his hungrily. Her fingers found their way under his shirt, counting his rips as they were reunited with the strong muscles of his stomach. She marveled in the memory of the feel of his skin under her fingertips.

Owen's own hands dipped under her shirt, his palms flat against her back, securing her to him.

The bathroom door opened and Claire gasped, shoving hard against Owen's chest as she jumped away from him. She stumbled slightly, the sudden weight on her leg sending a jolt of pain through her. Owen immediately grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap.

"Hey!" Claire squeaked, her voice high. She reached for her clothes, but Owen jumped to his feet, reaching for his.

"Be right back." He said quickly and rushed into the bathroom. Leaving Claire standing alone with Maisie.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

Claire cleared her throat to try and make her voice sound normal. "What do you mean?"

Maisie rolled her eyes and crossed the room to put her pajamas in the duffel bag. Claire held her breath waiting for Maisie to say something else. Once Owen emerged from the bathroom, Claire let out the breath she was holding in a loud huff and scooped her own clothes up to go get dressed.

xxx

Claire's phone rang. Without looking down at the caller ID, she knew there was only one person who had her new number since she had to get a new phone. "Hey, Zia." Claire said, her gaze focused on the scenery out her window.

"Where are you guys?"

"Still heading east a little more and then tomorrow we will start making our way south towards the city. Hows it going?"

"Have you been watching the news?"

"No." Claire felt guilty for not keeping up with the reports, but she didn't want to worry Maisie.

"Really?" Zia asked, not caring to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Child, Zia." Claire didn't want Maisie to know she was talking about her. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, happy to see she had her headphones on.

"Oh, right, how is she doing?"

"Fine," Claire spoke quickly, "what's going on?"

"Reports are coming in on the escaped dinos. Mainly farmers losing their livestock. None have actually been seen yet, but the farmers are sure it's not coyotes or anything like that. They are talking that it has to be something bigger. Horses are missing, cows, and a pig farmer said something took out half his stock."

"Pigs?" Claire wondered. I'd think the T-Rex would stick with the larger livestock.

"Pigs?" Owen glanced quickly at Claire before turning his attention back to the road. He tapped his hands on the steering wheel and finally stretched his hand out towards Claire. "Let me talk to her." Claire immediately handed the phone to Owen. "What happened?" He asked Zia. She repeated the news to him and he let out a deep sigh. "That has to be Blue. The raptors responded well to the pigs better than any other animal I trained with."

"Open bar."

Owen nodded even though Zia couldn't see him. "Exactly." He answered. "Where did that happen?"

"About ten miles north of the Estate."

He nodded again and narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the signs on the highway.

"No, Owen." Claire, already knowing what he was thinking, quickly shook her head. Her hand reached out and squeezed his thigh to try and get his attention.

"Zia, we will call you back." Owen quickly said and hung up before Zia could respond. He placed the phone on Claire's leg and she didn't touch it as it slid to the floor. She watched him as he focused on the road signs once more.

"No!" Claire said louder, turning her body to look at him.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking!" Owen snapped as he slowed so he could get in the right lane for the upcoming exit.

"You're not going after her!"

Owen rolled his eyes and put on his blinker on for the exit.

"You can't do this, Owen!"

"Why?" He yelled, his voice heard over the music in Maisie's headphones. She turned down the volume and tuned in to the adults in front of her.

"You're losing your mind!" Claire screamed. "Pull over." She demanded.

"No."

"Owen, pull the damn car over." Claire reached for her door handle as soon as he slowed and pulled onto the shoulder. "Maisie, honey, stay in the car."

"Ok," she whispered, eyes wide as she watched Claire jump out and slam the door. Her gaze moved to Owen as he scrubbed his fingers roughly through his hair before getting out to follow Claire.

"If we can capture her we can make sure she's safe!" Owen stormed after Claire.

She spun around, almost causing him to run into her. "And where do you suppose we put her? In the back seat with Maisie and we can all sing merrily as we drive back to my apartment?"

"No…" Owen hesitated, hating the fact that her thinking was always step ahead of his. "But we can make sure she's safe. We're not the far from the estate. I can go get a truck and track her down."

"No!" Claire yelled.

"I'm not one of your damn DPG volunteers! Go boss them around."

"I'm not bossing you around. I'm trying to get you to realize just how absolutely insane you sound right now. We can't be seen! We have to keep our focus on Maisie right now. You don't know how many of Eli's men survived. We don't know who we would run into going back there. You want to risk it with Maisie?"

Owen glanced back at the car and could see Maisie peering at them through the back window. His shoulder's slumped, "We're so close." He whispered.

Claire reached out and rubbed his arm. "I know, but she'll be our next priority. Right now we need to make sure Maisie is safe and out of sight."

With a roll of his eyes, Owen reached out and gripped her hips, pulling her against him. "Almost feels good to be fighting again."

Claire reached up on her toes and kissed him. "At least one of us didn't storm off this time." Using the distraction to reach into his pocket and take the keys. "I'm driving by the way." She said and rushed towards the car.

"No, I can drive. the movement is going to bother your leg." Owen hurried after her.

"Cruise control." She simply stated and opened the drivers side door.

"You don't trust me, do you." He accused as he slid into the passenger seat.

Claire snorted and shook her head. "Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few days before the FBI traced the freed dinosaurs back to the Lockwood Estate. Finding the place vacant and half of the house, including the entire basement in ruins, they were unable to immediately arrest anyone.

Eli stayed hidden until things started dying down. Fingers were all pointing at him. He quickly became one of the most wanted men in the world. Not only by the FBI, but one of the more powerful bidders who walked away without his prized winnings. Though there was one thing Eli was able to get around. The death of Benjamin Lockwood was never suspected as a murder. His illness acting on Eli's side. There was no question when authorities found the body untouched in his bed, peacefully at rest.

Iris was tracked down and had informed the authorities that Eli indeed, passed away in his sleep as that's what Eli told her. The woman still upset for being let go, knew not to ask about Maisie's whereabouts. She could only hope and pray Maisie made it out of the disaster alive.

"An auction?" Iris gasped, standing up from her chair and began to pace the floor.

"Were you not aware of the events happening below your feet? You were in the house, were you not?" Special Agent Brennan watched her cautiously, paying close attention to her body language.

The large conference room seemed to be closing in on Iris, her heart pounded in her chest. Raising her hand, she laid it over her heart to try and keep it from beating right out of her chest. Slowing raising her eyes until she met Agent Brennan's gaze, "That wasn't Sir Benjamins intentions for the dinosaurs." Her voice low and shaky.

"Can anyone else back you up on that?" Agent Brennan leaned forward, pen gripped tightly in his hand waiting for any new information.

Iris nodded slowly. "Yes, Claire Dearing. Sir Benjamin had contacted her after her organization was denied funding to save the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar."

"Claire Dearing with the Dinosaur Protection Group?" Brennan asked as he scribbled away on his pad.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Mills then scheduled a meeting with her. I didn't hear what was spoken during their time together, but when I had to collect Sir Benjamin for his medication he was elated to have Ms. Dearing's help." Iris smiled at the memory. It had been so long since she saw him smile the way he was.

"What did he say to you?" Brennan pressed.

"He told me Ms. Dearing was going to assemble some of her volunteers to come along and help get into the park's tracking system. This was a quick way the team could save as many dinosaurs as they could. Contacting the DPG was Mr. Mills idea."

Agent Brennan shifted in his chair and looked quizacly at Iris. "If Benjamin didn't want to sell the dinosaurs, then what was his plan after saving them?"

Iris moved back to her seat and sat down. "There was an island. He was taking as many dinosaurs off Isla Nublar and moving them to a sanctuary a place they could be free and safe. He would have never agreed to bring them back to the states and auction them off. They were his pride, he loved those dinosaurs. He did not mean for any of this to happen."

"Is there anyone else that could attest to this?"

"Yes," Iris nodded, "Claire Dearing," she gave the woman's name once more, "but I did hear some did not make it off Isla Nublar. The volcano causing them to evacuate quickly. I heard Mr. Mills informing Sir Benjamin of her and her teams fate on the island. Sir Benjamin was very upset over this news. Ms. Dearing had just as much passion for those dinosaurs as he did. They both understood just how important it was so save them, to let the live freely."

"Do you know of Eli Mills whereabouts?"

"No, sir." She stared directly into his eyes and he knew she was telling the truth. "He dismissed me shortly after Sir Benjamin's passing. I packed a bag and left. My plan was to return for the funeral and clear out my bedroom."

"Thank you, please stay close if we have any more questions." Brennan stood up and reached out to shake Iris' hand.

"Of course," Iris nodded politely and let the man show her out of the office.

xxx

In a hidden cabin twenty miles north of the Lockwood Estate, Henry Wu laid still in bed. Two days in hiding and the Carfentanil still coursing through his veins. His staff around, tending to him. Some were busy setting up the cabin's basement for the new laboratory.

The cabin was a safe place where only Hammond and Lockwood knew existed. It was a place Benjamin felt confident in telling Eli and Henry about the cabin. A place to go in case of any emergency or if the house needed to be evacuated for any reason.

Eli paced in front of the door, waiting for Henry to wake up. With the loss of the Indoraptor and the loss of the Indominus sample, Henry has a lot of work to do. When Eli asked the other lab workers what happened to the Indominus sample, fingers pointed all around. He needed an explanation for it being left behind. No one knew anything and so he needed to hear Henry's story.

With the tension in the cabin running high, Eli set a few of his mercenaries on lookout for any kind of threat, whether it's dinosaur or FBI. He knew one angry bidder would be on the hunt for him. Anton Orlov was out for revenge and his sight was set on hunting down Eli. His win over the Indoraptor's bidding war left him with a deceased animal.

Forensic Anthropologists were in charge of identifying all the remains throughout the estate grounds. News coverage so far believed that Eli may be among those who perished in the dinosaur attacks as no one had any information on his whereabouts, or seen him leave the property.

Paying close attention to the news, Eli was fairly surprised Claire and Owen weren't in the center of everything yet. The DPG was head of all dinosaur news, but Claire's face never appeared in front of the camera. Her and Owen were among the faces of the missing.

The bedroom door opened, pulling Eli from his thoughts. "Any change?" he asked the doctor that emerged.

Dr. Cheney sighed heavily. "He's still asleep. We are expecting him to wake up soon. The tranquilizer should be wearing off by now." Taking in Eli's impatient movements he breathed in deeply before informing Eli, "I must remind you that he will be a little groggy when waking up. It's to be expected if he doesn't quite remember what happened."

"He lost the Indominus sample, that's what happened!" Eli yelled.

Dr. Cheney quickly shut the bedroom door, eyes narrowing at Eli. "How was he supposed to grab it when he was stabbed in the neck with a tranquilizer!"

"At the first sign of something going wrong that sample should have been out of there and secured!"

Dr. Cheney shook his head slowly. "There was a handful of us trying to contain the raptor that was let loose, more tending to Dr. Wu, while others hurried to move the embryo's and eggs to a safe place."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I do recall you saying you were the last one to have the sample in your hands. Therefore no one lost it but you."

"I was in the middle of a stampede!" Eli boomed, his voice scratching his throat as he yelled.

Dr. Cheney moved around Eli, shaking his head. "I suppose the release of Blue is Dr. Wu's fault as well?"

xxx

Claire led the way up to her apartment, her stomach in a tight knot. Sure she spent the last three days in a car with Owen and Maisie, but now was different. She was about to open her door to them. Welcoming Owen back into her life was more nerve-racking than she was willing to admit. Her main fear? Watching him walk away once again. Especially now that there was a child involved.

The tight quarters of the car and hotel rooms leaving it impossible for Claire and Owen to discuss anything about their relationship. Sure they knew they were back together, the sexual tension also impossible to ignore. Which Claire figured was the reason Owen was practically bouncing beside her.

Maisie stayed tucked between them, most of her weight supported by Owen. They purposely arrived late so no one would be walking around. Just as they hoped, they were alone. The complex quiet.

With a shaky hand, Claire reached out to unlock her door. Stepping into her apartment felt different. She was a different person from when she left. Things felt new. Turning slightly, she noticed Owen and Maisie hesitating at the door. Her shoulders relaxed, realizing they had the same worries she did. Standing up straighter, she looked down at Maisie who yawned. "Want to see your room?" She caught Owen's smile out of the corner of her eye.

Maisie's eyes lit up and she stepped slowly into the apartment. Owen followed with his arms loaded with their bags. He dropped them at the door and looked up at Claire. "Our room is at the end of the hall." She pointed towards the room which would now be theirs. Owen dropped the bags, gently gathering Claire's face in his hands and crushing his lips against hers.

"Look what I found!" Maisie ran out from her room. The couple jumping apart as she bounded towards them.

Claire quickly trying to go over some of the things that were left in that room. She focused on Maisie's outstretched hand and smiled. "Oh, my nephew, Gray brought some of his collection the last time he visited." Reaching out she took the plastic raptor from Maisie and turned it around in her hands as if she was looking at it for the first time.

"You have nephews?"

Claire nodded, "Two, though they are a bit older than you."

Maisie's head dropped, "Oh," she sighed.

"Do you want to keep these in your room? I'm sure Gray wouldn't mind."

Maisie smiled and met Claire's gaze. "Thanks!"

Claire followed Maisie back to the guest room to help her get settled in while Owen moved his and Claire's bags into their room. Placing Claire's bag on the bed, he concentrated on emptying his. Unsure of where to put his clothes, he carried the pile over to the dresser and sat them on top. Grabbing his empty bag, he opened Claire's closet to sit it inside when his eyes fell on a shoebox on the top shelf. "No way," he whispered and reached for the box.

Opening the box his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. The first thing he pulled out was a group of pictures taken in a Photo Booth at the Pier in Atlantic City. He took a deep breath, remembering that for a moment they were completely happy. The smiles and goofy poses were evidence of that.

Continuing his snooping, he pulled out a rose, dried out and preserved in a bag. Reaching up to scratch the back of his head he couldn't remember giving her a single rose.

"That was from just after Jurassic World when I went through all the interrogations." Owen looked up at the sound of Claire's voice. She was leaning against the doorframe watching him. "Maisie is in bed." She added.

"Oh," Owen looked down at the rose in his hand. "Wow, I completely forgot about that. You still have it?"

She shrugged, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "I couldn't get rid of it," she motioned towards the box, "any of it."

They spent some time going through the box, laughing at some of the memories each item held. This gave Owen a sense of comfort. The fact that this was proof Claire never stopped loving him, but their separation was important. It gave them time to grow, to be able to come back to one another even stronger than they were before.

Standing up, Claire stretched and yawned. She moved to collect some clothes before walking into her bathroom. Owen sat frozen unsure of what move to make. Should he sit and wait for her to get out of the shower? Should he follow her? Following one another into the shower was always a fun past time. He smiled at the memories as he stood up and took a step towards the closed door, his fingertips tingling with need to feel her skin under his touch.

He took another step towards the door when the bedroom door creaked open, startling Owen. "Owen?" Maisie whispered, looking into the room and sighing when her eyes fell on him.

He stood up straight and cleared his throat. "What's up, kiddo?"

"You didn't say goodnight." She simply stated.

He turned towards Maisie and sighed heavily as he looked back at the bathroom door. Once again having to ignore his desires. Placing a hand on Maisie's shoulder he guided her towards her room. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, she looked up at Owen. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, his leg bent under him.

She looked around before letting her gaze settle back on Owen. He followed her motion and nodded slowly. "New places can be a little scary. Especially being alone."

Maisie nodded in agreement, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're safe here, Maisie. We are miles from any of the dinosaurs. Claire and I will be in the next room. Just… just knock before you come in."

Maisie tilted her head, confused. "Why?"

Raising an eyebrow, Owen realized just how much freedom she must have had within the walls of the estate. Of course she wouldn't have to worry about knocking before entering a room. "It's just the polite thing to do." Was the only thing he could come up with.

Thankfully Maisie didn't press the subject and answered with a quick, "Ok." She yawned and her eyes drooped.

Owen leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Owen." She mumbled already half asleep.

Owen made it back to the bedroom just in time to see Claire climb under the covers, book in hand. His shoulders slumped and he made his way into the bathroom to shower on his own. Having a kid was going to be more difficult than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the couch, Claire nibbled on her nail as she watched the news. She was leaning forward, her concentration fully on the screen. The sound was turned down so not to disturb Maisie and Owen. Being that it was just after three in the morning, the two were sound asleep.

Tears silently streaming down her face. The statement Iris gave the previous day had the media convinced her and Owen never made it off the island. For now, she had no choice but to try and keep the assumptions true. There was one person she knew would be a wreck. Karen. The tears were for the hurt she had to let her sister feel. The FBI would surely be asking Karen if she had any contact with her. There was no way she'd ask her sister to lie. Especially lie to the FBI.

"Hey, hey, what's this about?" Owen whispered, his voice heavy with sleep. Rushing across the room, he sat beside Claire and she sunk into his side, allowing herself to fall apart.

Without taking her eyes off the TV, she whispered, "We're dead."

Owen's hand froze on Claire's back. "What are you talking about?" He turned his attention to the TV and watched as the names of the deceased now included him and Claire. They were no longer listed as missing.

"Iris, Mr. Lockwood's caretaker gave a statement yesterday. She was informed by Eli that we died on the island."

Owen sat for a moment, trying to figure out how being presumed dead could be a bad thing. "And you're upset?" he asked when he couldn't come up with an explanation on his own.

"Karen," Claire whispered.

Owen's eyes grew wide and he held her closer. "Look, I know this sucks right now, but I think it's for the best. At least we have time to come up with a plan. It's not like we can jump in front of reporters with Maisie hiding behind us."

Claire hiccuped and nodded along with Owen's words. She knew this was for the best. At least for now, but she couldn't help the break in her heart for her sister. Owen pulled her into his side and leaned them back on the couch. Claire curled herself into his side and he tightened his hold on her.

Leaning in to kiss the top of her head, he felt her relax in his arms. "It'll all work out. We'll get through this just like before." Owen smiled and hugged Claire. "We'll do it together."

Claire sniffed and turned her face into his chest, trying to stop the words that were about to leave her mouth. "Together didn't work out so well in the end."

Owen was silent for a moment. Her words ripping at his heart. His mind wondered back to the moment their last fight led to her making him choose his solitary or her. By that time he knew she was pulling away from him. He was silently giving her his own ultimatum; Him or the dinosaurs. He chose the road and she chose dinosaurs. Now here they were, thrusted back together, but his fears matched hers. There would be no way he could walk away from her again. Could she learn to balance her career and him? Would she choose dinosaurs again? "I'm in, Claire." The words scaring him to admit. He couldn't go through that heartache again if she told him to leave.

She lifted her head to look at him, new tears filling her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Smiling, she let out a sob. New emotions flowing through her. For the first time in her life she felt whole. Things around them were falling apart, but those three words were enough to make her world seem perfect.

Before she could register what was happening, Claire twisted in Owen's arms, swinging her leg over his lap and crushing her lips to his. The world may think they were dead, but she needed to feel alive.

Owen's hands were wild on her back, the need to feel her skin under his fingertips overpowered every one of his senses. Thankful for the baggy night shirt, it was easy to slip his hands underneath. Palms flat against her skin sent a hard shiver through Claire's body. She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the sensation just as much as he was.

Quickly getting to his feet, Owen kept Claire tight in his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she trailed kisses along his jawline as he stumbled towards the bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed, pulling a small squeal from Claire. Her eyes focused on his hands as he swiftly removed his shirt and turned to lock the bedroom door.

xxx

Owen woke up to the sound of giggles coming from the living room. Blinking a few times he focused on the noise coming from the other side of the bedroom door. He could just make out the sound of some cartoon music drowned out by Maisie's laughter.

Claire stirred in his arms and pressed her face into his chest. "I don't want to get up." She mumbled against his skin.

Owen's arms tightened around her, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Me either, but if we don't get up she's going to come get us up anyway."

"True," Claire sighed, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair.

Owen reached out and tugged at his shirt that Claire put on before they fell asleep. "Can I have my shirt back?"

Claire snorted and shook her head, "No way." She said and got up to search for her pants that were tossed somewhere in the rush of removing each other's clothing.

Following Claire to find his own pants, he didn't argue anymore for his shirt. It was a comfortable reminder of the many mornings she walked around the van in his shirts. Since they started dating, she made it a habit. He couldn't help but frown when his eyes fell on her pants, knowing they were only on because of the child in the other room.

"Morning, Kiddo." Owen greeted Maisie as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Morning," Maisie smiled, her focus never leaving the TV screen.

Claire appeared from the kitchen, coffee cup in hand. She watched Owen and Maisie laughing at the cartoon. For a moment things felt normal. She focused on Maisie. The girl looking relaxed as she watched her show, cereal bowl cradled on her lap. The moment was destroyed when Claire heard her phone ringing. She turned to look at the caller ID and gasped. Karen's name flashed across her screen and a picture of the two of them made her heart drop into her stomach. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the call end and almost immediately started ringing again.

"Who is it?" Owen's voice was close behind her. Glancing over her shoulder he reached out and flipped the phone over on the third call.

Turning in his arms, Claire cried into his chest. Knowing her sister had seen the news updates. The desperate attempt to contact her tore Claire apart. Of course Karen would be holding onto any hope that the news was false. Hoping to hear Claire's voice on the other end.

"We're going to have to leave. Go somewhere more secluded. We can't risk being seen. Not until we figure things out."

Claire nodded against him, unable to find her voice to answer.

"What's wrong?" Maisie whispered beside Owen.

"Iris was interviewed and she was informed that we didn't make it off the island." Owen explained. "Right now we need to let people believe that until we can make sure you're safe."

Maisie looked down at her hands. "Oh."

"It's ok." Owen reached for her and pulled her into his side. "We're going to have to go to my place for a little while. It's away from the city."

"You have your own place?" Maisie looked up at him confused.

Claire and Owen's eyes met. Of course she would assume they were always a couple. Giving Maisie her best smile, Claire reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Owen likes to hide sometimes."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes, playing along with Claire's attempt at a joke, "I only hide when she starts screaming. You don't want to be in the same state when this one get's mad."

Maisie giggled as Claire gasped and shoved hard against Owen's chest. "I don't— why do you—" She threw her hands in the air and stepped around him. He threw his arm out to catch her around the waist and she let him pull her back into his side.

"Besides," he leaned in to kiss her temple and turned his attention back to Maisie, "the cabin was always meant for her." Turning back to Claire when he heard her breath hitch, he smiled at the tears in her eyes.

xxx

"What do you mean It's gone!" Henry yelled. His eyes wide with fury as he stared at Eli. His hand rose to try and soothe the throbbing in his head. Only have woken up a few hours earlier, this was not the world he wanted to open his eyes to.

Eli leaned over Henry on the bed, peering down at the doctor. "You left it unsupervised! That sample should have been your top priority!"

"What about Blue?" Henry decided to try and find some good news. As long as they had Blue he could come up with some plan. He always did.

Eli stood straight and looked up at the ceiling. "That bitch doctor let her out."

Dr. Cheney stepped forward. "We had to get you to safety after that intern turned on you."

Henry threw his legs over the side of the bed and Dr. Cheney immediately reached out to help him to his feet. "Did no one try and track her down? She can't be captured by another scientist! Get men out there now!"

Dr. Cheney nodded quickly and turned towards the door. Eli grabbed his arm, "No bullets this time." The doctor turned towards Henry, who gave a single nod of agreement.

"I can work with the shards left behind. Where are they?" Henry asked, looking around the small room as if they were sitting close by.

Eli shook his head and folded his arms against his chest. "You expected me to shift through the dirt and gravel for a million tiny pieces while a stampede of dinosaurs were on top of me?"

Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Henry shook his head slowly. "You lost Blue, the Indoraptor, Indominus sample and you let Maisie go?"

"I didn't let the damn thing out! I didn't kill your precious prototype! As for the sample and Maisie, that's all on Owen Grady. He's the one who stopped the auction. He's the one to blame for all of this."

Henry's hand dropped to his side as he stared wide-eyed at Eli. "He survived? What about Claire? They weren't supposed to come back from the island."

Eli nodded, too angry to confirm with words that she made it out alive as well.

"They have the clone?"

He nodded again, unable to meet the doctor's eyes.

"Damn it, Eli!" Henry yelled, stepping towards him. He raised his arm and pointed to the door behind Eli's shoulder. "Get out there and fix it all! Get me the shards, get me the Indoraptor's remains, and get me that clone! She can't be out there for the world to know about."

"How do you expect me to find her? Claire and Owen have been confirmed deceased by the officials. Iris gave her statement. They haven't been seen by anyone. They could be anywhere." Eli argued.

"I don't care how you find her. Split Claire and Owen up. Get rid of them, I don't care."

Eli shook his head, "I need Owen alive. He caused all of this. He's going to pay." A plan forming in his head, he spun and exited the room. He gathered up a group of his mercenaries and a few of Henry's scientists. Giving all of them orders to get what they needed from the estate. Pointing at Mika and Robert, two of his strongest men, "I need you two to come with me." They both nodded and followed him into his office.

Sitting down behind his desk, the two men sat in the chairs on the other side. Eli drummed his fingers on the keyboard and spun the motor around a few moments later. Owen and Claire's face lit up on the screen. "I need these two. Take down the female, I don't care about her, but I want him. They will have a young girl in their care. Bring the man and girl to me unharmed."

"Yes, sir." Robert and Mika said in unison. They stood and exited the office.


	5. Chapter 5

"This place is amazing!" Maisie squealed as she ran around the wide-open space surrounding Owen's unfinished cabin. Claire, standing beside Owen, wrapped her arms around his waist and hummed her agreement. She smiled as she watched Maisie finally able to let out the built up energy from being stuck in the small apartment.

Owen looked down at Claire, raising an eyebrow, "Do _you_ like it?"

"It's beautiful," Claire sighed and leaned her head against Owen's shoulder. The couple fell silent as they watched Maisie cartwheel her way across the open field.

Owen tightened his arms around Claire when she leaned most of her weight against him. He could feel her body shake with her silent sobs. "Hey," he whispered, turning to fully face her and pulled her against his chest, "the sooner we figure things out the sooner we can move on with our lives. The first person you can call is Karen."

Claire nodded against his chest, "I know. This is all…" She trailed off as she looked around. Her eyes finally settling on the van. "It's like it was a whole other world."

Following her gaze, Owen let out a heavy sigh and held her tighter against him. She was right. Their time together, traveling in the van was a completely different world than the one they were in now. Their final argument was over the van parked in the corner of the lot. The sounds of their voices screaming at each other suddenly echoed in his head. Claire sniffed beside him and he sighed heavily, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"Good," Claire mumbled against his chest. She looked out at Maisie, now laying on her back in the grass, looking up at the darkening sky. "Because I can't do this alone."

Owen followed her gaze and nodded. "Me either." He was silent for a moment as he watched Maisie laugh as she picked the grass and threw it in the air, watching it fall around her. He concentrated on her happiness, and his mind was suddenly spiraling with fear. Could they keep her this happy? Would she get tired of them and want to find real parents to live with? Could him and Claire make it this time? Claire's hand rose up and laid flat against his chest, she felt the sudden pickup of his heartbeat. He took a deep breath and made sure to keep his voice at a whisper so to not disturb Maisie, "Are we doing the right thing?"

Claire smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I believe we are." Looking back out at Maisie, Claire felt an unfamiliar tug at her heartstrings. She knew she needed to keep Maisie protected, but the strength of that need was what was so unfamiliar. Her eyes narrowed in question as she continued to watch Maisie closely. The three of them together felt natural, like it was always meant to be like this.

"What are you thinking?" Owen asked, watching Claire's face. He was always good at reading her emotions, but not this time. There was something there that he was sure he never saw before.

Without taking her eyes off at the giggling child, Claire sighed heavily. "This…" She trailed off, finally peeling her eyes away from Maisie to look at Owen. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm thinking about how we are going to survive out here in a van." She covered, she didn't even know how to explain the feelings she had.

Owen nodded slowly, not fully believing her, "We'll make it work."

Looking up at the sky, Claire called out to Maisie. "How about dinner?"

The three sat around the fire, Maisie roasting her second hotdog while Owen and Claire watched her. Owen smiling, excited that he was able to teach Maisie something new. Cooking hotdogs on a stick, over a camp fire was something Maisie never experienced before. The huge grin on her face let them know she was enjoying herself.

"What else do you do while camping?" Maisie wondered as she sat between Claire and Owen, munching on her hotdog.

Owen looked over Maisie's head, meeting Claire's eyes and they both smiled, their minds immediately going to their favorite camping activity. Sex under the stars was not something Maisie needed to know about. Owen cleared his throat and looked down at Maisie who was waiting patiently for him to answer her question. "Tell scary stories around the campfire is always fun."

Maisie shuddered and shook her head, looking down at her hands, "No scary stories. I think I pretty much lived through the scariest of them all."

Claire reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Maisie's ear, smiling softly she took her hand and patted it softly. "How about a good story?"

Maisie turned slightly to face Claire, her smile lighting up her face. "Got any stories about Blue?"

Claire nibbled on her bottom lip and shook her head. "I don't have any of Blue that are on a more happier note, but," Claire smiled up at Owen, "Mr. Alpha does." Maisie giggled at the nickname and turned her attention on Owen.

"I don't know…" Owen shook his head and looked out at the dark forest surrounding them. Blue was out there somewhere.

"Please?" Maisie pleaded. "You promised."

Owen stared at her for a moment and smiled when he remembered promising to tell her anything she wanted to know about Blue if she climbed out of the dumbwaiter. "Ok, kid, you're right. What do you want to know?"

She shifted on the log so her back was resting against Claire and her attention fully on Owen. "Start from the beginning."

Claire, settled in, her arm wrapped around Maisie as their eyes locked on Owen. This is not the first time she's heard stories of the raptors, but she always loved watching Owen's face light up when he talked about them.

It was late by the time Claire was able to convince Maisie that there would be plenty of time to drill Owen with raptor questions, but for now it was time for bed. Maisie's excitement for their camping trip continued when she learned she would be sleeping on the table. The nine-year-old in complete awe as she watched Owen transform the van's table into a cozy bed.

"Does this mean I get to eat in bed?" Maisie giggled as she snuggled into bed.

Claire laughed as she pulled the blankets up around her, but shook her head. "No." She chuckled and leaned down to kiss Maisie's forehead. "We'll be in the back if you need us." She leaned back, pointing to the curtain separating the main part of the van and the bed where her and Owen would be sleeping.

Maisie nodded and rolled onto her side, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. Claire turned quietly towards the van's door to meet Owen back out by the fire. "Claire?" Maisie whispered, causing Claire to pause and turn back towards her.

"Hm?" Claire hummed.

"Do you think Blue is ok out there on her own?"

"Oh, yeah," Claire answered without hesitation and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know she's ok."

"How?" Maisie wondered.

"Well, she survived three years on Isla Nublar on her own. I know she will be ok here, too."

"What about all the scientists that worked with that doctor? What if they try and take her." Maisie sat up, her tired eyes now alert with fear.

"Hey, hey," Claire saw the panic in her face and pressed her shoulders down until she was laying back on the bed. "Blue is smart. She's ok."

"But how do you know?"

Claire took a deep breath, appreciating the girl's inquisitive mind. It reminded her of herself. "I know because Owen once told me that Blue's favorite game is hide-and-seek."

Maisie smiled at that and she relaxed. Content with Claire's answers, she finally let her eyes shut and give in to sleep.

"She ok?" Owen asked once Claire sat beside him by the fire.

She glanced back at the van and nodded. "She's worried about Blue."

"Yeah," Owen sighed and placed his hand on Claire's knee, squeezing lightly. "Me, too."

"What if Henry is still alive? What if they captured her." Claire didn't try hiding the panic in her voice as she spoke Maisie's fears, which were now her own.

"No." Owen squared his shoulders and shook his head confidently. "No way. She's still out there."

Claire let out a sigh of relief and rested her head against his shoulder. "Good."

They sat silently, Owen absentmindedly trailing his fingers up and down Claire's arm as they watched the fire. He felt Claire shift closer to him, her shoulders tense. He immediately knew her silence was not one of relaxation. "Ok," he patted her arm and turned his head to kiss the top of her head. "Ms. Problem-Solver, what do you have brewing in that mind of yours." He felt her smile against his shoulder.

"We need to turn ourselves in."

"That's it?" Owen shifted them so they were facing each other. "That's your big plan? I have to admit, that's not the best one you've ever had."

Claire shook her head, "It's the only way to keep the authorities on our side. Especially if we want to keep Maisie."

"You think they will be on our side?"

"Yes," Claire scrubbed her hands down her face and met Owen's eyes. "They'll need the DPG to educate people on the released dinosaurs. I have to find out if that sanctuary was even real. I need government access in order to find that out." She stood up and paced in front of Owen, his eyes following her intently as she spoke. "If Eli is still alive he's going to want Maisie. We need protection for her. I can get that protection, but we have to let the world know we survived."

Listening to Claire take charge, her desire to protect Maisie set something off inside him. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Owen was on his feet, blocking Claire's path. He pulled her against him, "I love you." He breathed and crushed his lips against hers.

She pulled back, panting for air. Her eyes met Owen's and she smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Guess that answers my next question."

With a raised eyebrow, Owen asked, "What question?"

"If you were with me or not."

Owen slid his hand down her arm and laced their fingers together. "Yes."

"Good, because I love you, too. I need you, Owen."

He snorted, "Claire Dearing doesn't _need_ anyone."

She playfully slapped his arm, "You've done something to me, Mr. Grady. I'm stronger with you by my side."

Her fingers tightened around his and he squeezed back. "Well then by your side is where I'll be."

"Promise me something." Claire spoke softly as she slipped her arms around Owen's waist and resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"What?" Owen asked warily, happy that Claire couldn't see the panic on his face. He'd give her the world if she asked for it, but the fear of letting her down was suddenly very present in his mind.

"We fight with everything we have to keep Maisie with us. This may possibly be the biggest battle we fight."

Pressing his lips to the top of her head he relaxed, knowing this would be one promise he could fight to keep. "I promise, Claire, she stays with us. I will do anything in my power to keep you both safe."

Reaching up, Claire kissed him with more passion than ever before. Owen held her tight, once again marveling in the reality that she was back in his arms. This time prepared to take on the world singlehandedly to keep her by his side.

"You think Maisie is asleep?" Owen panted against her lips.

"She was out before I walked out of the van." Claire said. "Why?"

"I want you under the stars." He breathed and captured her lips in another heated kiss.

Pulling back, Claire smiled at him. Owen's eyebrows creased, never before seeing the smile he was receiving from her. "What are you—" he started, but was cut off when Claire grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the field.

He found himself laughing along with her as they ran into the darkness. They left behind responsibility, fear, pain and the worries of tomorrow. The sound of Claire's laughter echoed with his own set him free. They were living in the moment which was exactly what they needed.

Just out of view from the van, but still close enough to hear Maisie if she called for them, Owen caught Claire in his arms, pulling a high pitched squeal from her as they fell to the soft grass.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire sat nervously in the passenger seat, her hands folded tightly on her lap, eyes locked on the house in front of her. Owen turned the car off and shifted in his seat to wait for her to be ready.

"Is this it?" Maisie said softly, breaking the silence in the car and startling Owen. He peeled his eyes from Claire, who never looked away from the house. He nodded and his eyes flickered from Maisie to Claire, waiting for her to react. Maisie peered around the seat to get a better look at why Owen looked so concerned. "She ok?" she whispered when she noticed Claire's frozen frame.

Owen wasn't sure how to answer that question. He wasn't sure himself. He had suggested Claire call Karen to let her know she was alive and ok, but it was Claire that insisted in seeing her sister. Using the excuse that Karen would not believe anyone telling her over the phone that she was alive. Not even if it was her own voice. She'd need to see it to believe it. But the tears in her eyes had Owen realizing this was not just for Karen's benefit.

Reaching over to place his hand over hers, she loosened her fingers and allowed him to slip his hand between hers. "Let me talk to her first." Claire said without taking her eyes off the house. Owen nodded even though her focus wasn't on him. "I just need—" she cut off when the front door opened and Zach stepped onto the front porch. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see who was in the car.

Maisie sat back in her seat, trying to hide from the harsh glare the teenager was throwing at them.

"Busted." Owen mumbled as Claire reached for the door handle.

Claire took a deep breath before exiting the car. The tension in Zach's shoulders dropped immediately. "Aunt Claire?" He stepped back, his face going pale.

She opened her mouth to respond, but choked on the lump growing in her throat. She settled on nodding, not willing to breakdown in front of her nephew.

"Mom!" Zach yelled over his shoulder. His own voice breaking as he looked back at Claire.

It seemed to take forever for Karen to appear at the door. The sight of her older sister had her releasing the sob that was choking off her airway. Karen blinked away her tears that hadn't stopped falling since she got the news of Claire's supposed death. It wasn't until Claire started walking towards her did she realize this was real. _"Oh my God!"_ Karen shrieked, bursting through the door and rushing towards Claire.

The two collided and Claire let her legs give out, Karen immediately supported her sister and held her tight. There was rustling around them and two more sets of arms wrapped around her. The small group hug holding her tight, allowing her her release emotions she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Why does she look so sad?" Maisie wondered, climbing into the front seat. Her and Owen watched silently as Claire clung to Karen.

"She's feeling a lot of different things right now." Owen informed her. "She needs her sister even more than any of us thought. She'll be ok." He said as they watched Gray and Zach bolt down the stairs and wrap their arms around Claire, too.

Maisie found herself wrapping her own arms around her torso. The hole in her heart growing bigger. She closed her eyes to try and keep the tears from falling. She suddenly felt alone in her world. Realizing that the one person she trusted more than anyone else in the world was lying to her her entire life. Everyone she knew and thought of as family lied to her. She opened her eyes and looked back out at Claire and Karen. She wanted a family like that. She wanted to be loved like that.

Karen leaned away from Claire and cupped her face gently in her hands, "Are you ok?" She sniffed.

Claire shrugged. "Define ok."

"What happened?" The questions began spilling from Karen's mouth as she held Claire at arms length to look her over. "Are you hurt? Why did they say you died? Why did you go back to that island? Why didn't you call me? Where have you been?"

"Erm…" Claire couldn't help but smile at her sister. "Which should I answer first?"

"Is that Owen?" Gray asked, pointing back towards the car.

"Shit." Owen grumbled from inside the car.

"That question." Karen gestured towards her youngest son.

Claire nodded, "Yes, Owen is fine, too." She quickly reached out to grab Gray's arm before he walked towards the car. "Wait!" She positioned herself between the three standing in front of her and the car. A protective move that surprised them all. Why would Owen need her to stand between the three of them and him?

Karen took in her stance and peered over Claire's shoulder. "He has a child with him." Her eyes fell back on Claire. "What the hell is goin on?"

Owen and Maisie watched as Claire explained their situation. New tears streamed down Claire's cheeks as she spoke. This confused Maisie. She seemed to be happy she was there with them. Why was she sad now? Maisie snuck a peek over at Owen who had his gaze locked on Claire. Were they lying to her, too? Did she not belong to anyone?

"Ok, Kiddo." Owen said, pulling her from her thoughts. She focused on the group outside, now starring in at her. Her door opened and she shied away from Claire.

"Hey, hey." Claire bent down and laid her hand on Maisie's knee. "No need to be nervous. We talked about this."

Maisie nodded, Claire's warm smile playing around the hole in her heart. She looked down at Claire's outstretched hand and took a deep breath before placing her hand in Claire's. Stepping out of the car, Claire immediately wrapped her arm protectively around Maisie and she couldn't help but sink into her side, wrapping her arms around Claire's waist.

Claire waited until the three released Owen from their group hug. He immediately saw the fear in Maisie's eyes and the way she clung to Claire. He quickly stepped beside them, laying his hand over Claire's on Maisie's back. "This is Maisie." She informed her family.

Karen stepped forward and knelt down so her eyes were level with Maisie's. "Hi, Maisie, I'm Karen."

Unable to find her voice, Maisie sunk further into Claire's side. Both Claire and Owen expected this since her first encounter with them was much the same. She was not used to new people coming into her life. This had Claire holding her tighter, trying to protect her from any fears that were running through her mind.

Karen smiled warmly and it reminded her of Claire's smile. Maisie relaxed and smiled back. Moving her focus from Maisie back to Claire, Karen asked, "Wait, she hasn't been on the news. Isn't anyone looking for her?" Karen's motherly instincts had her reaching out to run her fingers through Maisie's hair, trying to do what she could to comfort her. "Someone must be worried about her. I don't—"

"No one knows I exist." Maisie blurted out, hiding her face in Claire's shirt to try and stop her tears.

Karen's eyes shot up to Claire for an explanation. "Not now." Claire told her, looking around them and then down at Maisie.

Karen nodded, understanding that she was not going to talk in front of Maisie. She gestured for them to go inside and Owen wrapped his arms around both Maisie and Claire as they walked.

It took much convincing to let Gray show Maisie his old dinosaur collection. Owen could tell she was interested since some of them were on display in her room. Her eyes lit up when Claire mentioned Gray had more. Maisie couldn't bring herself to let go of Claire. Patting Owen's hand that was trying to pry Maisie from her waist, he looked up at her. "I'll be right back." Claire informed him and guided Maisie towards Gray's room.

Owen slumped down on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. Karen silently shooed Zach out of the room and sat beside Owen. "How are you holding up?"

He took a deep breath and let his hands fall from his face. "It's a lot."

"Yes, it is." Owen could feel Karen's eyes burning into him, but he didn't want to chance a look. "So," Karen continued, "how did this come about? And I don't mean Maisie."

"I don't really know. It just happened, I guess."

"I see." Karen nodded slowly and leaned in, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Do you know how hard it was for her to get over you? Do you know how many nights I heard her cry herself to sleep? She showed up here, broken, Owen. My sister, the woman who never let anything hold her down, was in pieces."

"Look, I get it, you're trying to protect her, but she doesn't need protection from me." Off Karen's look he added," At least not anymore. I never stopped loving her and I don't intend to. Plus, she's the one that came on to me this time. She kissed me. She…" He trailed off, smiling.

Karen shuddered and shoved Owen's shoulder playfully. "I don't want details." She paused and smiled. Before she had the chance to say anything else, Claire walked into the living room alone.

Owen jumped to his feet, taking Claire into his arms. "How's she doing?"

"Gray is her new best friend. They are talking science. I told her I was going to come back out here and she just waved me away."

Owen laughed and leaned in to kiss Claire's forehead. She tilted her head and captured his lips. Karen cleared her throat and Claire jumped away from Owen, not realizing she was sitting on the couch. "She's in lecture mode." Owen mumbled before they made their way back to the couch.

"Sorry," Claire whispered, apologizing for anything offensive her sister might have said. "I figured she'd be too shocked I was alive to worry about the fact that we were here together."

Owen shrugged, "It's fine."

Claire sat beside Karen and Owen took the chair across from them. Reaching out, Karen took Claire's hand in hers. "So what are you going to do? Everyone thinks you're…" Karen trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm going to make a statement." Claire answered. "I have to get them on our side, but we came here first. I didn't think you'd appreciate finding out I survived by seeing me on the news."

"Thanks for that, but what about Maisie? You can't just take a child from a crime scene. CPS is going to be at your door."

"Karen," Claire shook her head and looked down at their intertwined hands. "It's not like that with Maisie. Don't go all lawyer on me just yet." Taking a deep breath, Claire revealed everything they knew about the nine-year-old now in their care. Karen's hand came up and covered her mouth, wide-eyed as she listened to Claire talk. Standing up to pace the living room floor, Claire reached up and scratched the back of her head. "She needs protection. She's just a child. We hand her over and they are just going to treat her like a science experiment. I won't let that happen!"

Karen thought quickly as she tried to come up with something she could do to help. She was a lawyer, but have never had a case where she needed to fight for the rights of a cloned child. Noticing the stress between Claire and Owen she understood that keeping Maisie with them couldn't be a choice. It needed to happen. She couldn't hide the smile that crept across her face. She stood up and placed her hands on Claire's shoulders, pulling her in for a quick hug before holding her back at arms length. "I can help."

Claire shook her head, eyes wide. "No, Kar, I can't ask you to get involved."

"She has rights. She is human. Let me be her lawyer. I can fight for her in ways that you can't. I swear, Claire, she will walk out of this yours."

Tears burned Claire's eyes as she looked back at Owen. He nodded and stood up. "This could work."

Swiping her hand across her cheeks to catch the escaped tears, Claire shrugged. "How do we know this is really what she wants?"

"It is." The three adults spun around to see Maisie standing in the doorway. "My whole life I've dreamed of what it would be like to have parents. Now I'm not sure where I belong."

Owen was closest to her and he reached out to pull her into a hug. "You belong here, Kiddo." He looked over her head at Karen and then to Claire.

"Let's get started." Karen said and turned towards Claire. "I need to talk to Maisie alone if that's ok." Claire nodded and Karen turned towards Maisie and Owen. She dropped to Maisie's height and reached out her hand. "We are just going to my office down the hall. I need your side of the story. You can tell me anything— ask me anything and I have a few questions for you. Is that ok?"

Maisie looked up at Owen and he patted her back. "We'll be right here."

Looking back at Karen, Maisie gave a nervous nod and placed her hand in Karen's. As soon as they were out of the room, Claire took out her phone and started jotting down notes for her speech. Owen sat silently beside her, lost in her features. He studied her as she worked. He never felt more ready to fight along side her. He never felt more empowered to protect her.

xxx

Eli sat quietly while Henry worked quickly to try and clean the bone shards of the Indominus. He watched the doctor deep in concentration, eyebrows set in a straight line. Shaking his head he let out a loud huff. "This isn't going to work. Is it?"

Henry kept silent as he worked. His posture never faulting from Eli's question. Instead, he turned to the scientist working along side him, "Carl, bring me the Indoraptor sample."

Eli stood quickly, his chair tipping over, clattering to the floor behind him. Though his attention was focused on Henry. "You go it?"

Without taking his focus off the work in front of him, Henry answered, "I'm not sure this is going to be enough, but I may be able to use what little I found with the Indoraptor."

"What about that raptor?" Eli wondered. "Don't you need its DNA?"

Slamming his hand on the table, Henry spun to look at Eli. "I would if she was here!" Henry yelled. "Why don't you go check on your mercenaries and get me an update on their tracking. It's been over a week and they can't find her! Go pester them and leave me alone."

"No one is going to find that thing." Both men turned to face Mika. He crossed the lab with his arms crossed, eyes locked on Eli. "Your guy is dead." He added coldly.

"Who?" Eli demanded, hoping he wasn't talking about Owen.

"Owen. His face, along with the woman are all over the place. They are dead." Mika informed him.

Eli stormed towards Mika, his chest heaving from anger. "You idiot!" He barked. "They are not dead! The news says they died on the island! That's what they want you to think! Find them!"

"Yes," Henry spoke up, suddenly very interested in what Eli was saying. He crossed the lab until he was standing besides Eli. "Find Owen and we can get him to track down the raptor. She'll trust him."

Mika snorted, pulling an aggravated glare from Eli and Henry. "You really think he's going to just willingly find his raptor to hand over to become a science project?"

Eli smirked, his body relaxing. He nodded slowly, his smile growing wider. "Yes, yes he will. If it means his bitch gets to live."

"So, we now have to separate the child from both Claire and Owen, keeping both of them alive. If we can get rid of Claire, I think we can get Owen to do just about anything." Mika said.

Eli shook his head, "Not if Claire is dead. Keep her alive long enough to get him to track down Blue. I don't care, use both Maisie and Claire. Just get him to do what we want."

"Hey," Robert rushed into the lab, swallowing hard as he tried to catch his breath. "The news…" he panted, "your most wanted is no longer presumed dead."

The group of men followed Eli back up to the main cabin and paused in front of the TV. Claire stood at the podium with Owen just to her left.


	7. Chapter 7

The cool night air felt good on Claire's face. She looked up at the night sky and breathed in deeply. Nodding to herself, her shoulders relaxed. The world now knew her and Owen were alive. The truth about what happened at the estate was out. The only piece of information that was missing from Claire's speech was Maisie. So far no one questioned whether a child was involved, or that she was among the missing.

It took two days of questioning for both Claire and Owen to get any form of blame away from them. As much as Claire hated to admit that she was scammed, the reasoning behind her going to the island was off of a lie provided by Eli Mills. Though Claire couldn't quite keep Benjamin Lockwood's name out of the list of those who may have potentially lied to her, she found herself trying to understand how Eli could have hid the auction from Benjamin.

She leaned forward, resting her arms on the railing to her balcony and looked up at the stars. Shaking her head slowly and sighing heavily, the thought of Benjamin lying to her just didn't seem natural. He was always just as passionate about the dinosaurs as she was. He had a sanctuary… didn't he? Was that all a lie, too? "No," she whispered to herself and shoved away from the railing to pace the balcony. Benjamin had to be in the dark as well. She paused, glancing up at the sky. "For Maisie's sake, please be innocent." She whispered up to the stars.

"Who?" The voice behind her caused her to gasp loudly as she spun on her heels. Owen's hands reached out to grip her arms, trying to calm her. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He raised an eyebrow as he watched her fight to get her heartbeat back to normal. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"Mr. Lockwood." Claire answered and turned to look back over the balcony. "I don't believe he would lie to me like that."

"You think Eli was hiding everything from him, too? Scamming his own boss…" Owen trailed off with a grunt. "I'd believe that."

Claire turned back to look at Owen as he settled in one of the chairs. "You would?"

Owen shrugged and reached out to pull Claire onto his lap. "Well, yeah, I mean the guy was passionate about the dinosaurs. I've seen the videos around the park of him speaking about them. I don't think there's any way he would say there's a sanctuary if there really wasn't one."

Claire nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Unless he _thought_ that's where his money was going to."

"There was a sanctuary." Claire looked over Owen's shoulder to see Maisie standing in the doorway. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stepped outside. "I was just going to get a drink of water and heard you guys talking."

Claire and Owen's eyes met as they exchanged a look. Of course Maisie could possibly have more inside information. She lived in the middle of it all. Standing up quickly, Claire reached for Maisie. She settled in the chair beside Owen, pulling Maisie to stand in front of her. "How do you know? I'd really like to keep the blame away from your grandfather—"

"He's not my grandfather." Maisie corrected her with tears in her eyes.

Claire nodded and pulled her down onto her lap. "Ok, I'm sorry." Since Maisie spoke with Karen, Claire and Owen noticed a change in her. Neither adult knew what was said between Karen and Maisie, but Maisie seemed more angry towards the people she was raised around. Claire hugged Maisie reassuringly before asking, "What do you know about the sanctuary?"

"Wait!" Owen called out, jumping to his feet to stand in front of Claire and Maisie. The two looked up at him in surprise. "We get information from her then she has to become part of the investigation. Do we want to risk that?"

"But I want to help."

"Awe, Kiddo," Owen knelt down in front of them so his eyes were level with Maisie's. He reached out and patted her leg. "I know you do, but do we want to risk you being taken from us? I'd like to keep you out of this for as long as possible."

Maisie shook her head. "Karen said she will make sure I stay with you guys. There's enough evidence out there to keep me from going with Mr. Mills. I don't have any family." Maisie smiled as she looked from Owen to Claire, "Until now and I don't think either of you would let us get split up, right?"

Claire immediately tightened her grip on Maisie and Owen took her hand. "We'll do anything we can, but there's still a risk, Maisie…"

Her face fell serious and she stared deep into Owen's eyes. "I want to help." her voice had a sense of finality in it that had him looking up at Claire with a smile.

"You're starting to rub off on her." He chuckled.

Claire's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Me?" She wondered.

With a heavy sigh, Owen moved his attention back to Maisie. "Ok, Kiddo, what do you know about the sanctuary?"

"I was sitting with Gra—Benjamin when he purchased the land." Maisie settled against Claire as she spoke. He had photos of it on his computer. It really is pretty. The dinosaurs would have loved it." Maisie paused for a moment and turned towards Claire. "You think the DPG can get them to the island still?"

Claire shrugged, "I don't know, but once we know more about the island I'll see what I can do."

Maisie smiled, content with Claire's answer. Both ignored Owen's groan. He was beginning to realize the two women in front of him have more in common than he thought.

"Once the sanctuary was bought, Mr. Mills was in charge of getting the dinosaurs there." Maisie continued. She glanced back at Claire, a saddened look in her eyes. "That's when he saw you on the news. He watched you a lot."

Owen tensed and his teeth clenched together to keep himself from saying something inappropriate in front of Maisie. Claire noticed the change in his posture and threw him a warning look. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and leaned against the railing behind him. He needed to be on his feet, he needed to feel as though he was protecting her from something he wasn't quite sure of yet. "What did you say?" He asked, not in the least bit ashamed that he was admitting he didn't pay any attention to the news.

Claire expected as much. "Just that I was trying to get the government's approval on removing the dinosaurs from the island. If they just stepped in and gave us land to relocate them…"

"Let's not focus on the what if," Owen cut her off. "We need to focus on what happened."

Claire nodded, agreeing with him. "As soon as we were turned down, I got the phone call from Mr. Lockwood."

"Mr. Mills told him about the governments decision. He seemed happy about it." Maisie informed them. "Iris, Benjamin and I were out in the gardens when he told us. Mr. Mills said you were the only one that could help him. He was getting mad because the men he had over on the island already couldn't capture Blue." She turned her focus on Owen. "He wanted her more than any other dinosaur on the island."

Owen tensed again and turned away from Maisie's look. He leaned on the railing, closing his eyes to keep himself from losing his temper.

"That's what he needed me for. My handprint—"

"Yeah, yeah," Owen spun around waving his hand around, cutting Claire off. "We know all that. We know the only reason why he called us was to get Blue."

"Mr. Mills and the doctor were fighting over Blue." Maisie's voice was just above a whisper. She knew Owen was getting upset.

Both adults focused on Maisie. "What do you mean?" Claire pressed.

Maisie took a deep breath, her eyes stayed locked on Owen. "Mr. Mills knew Blue was shot, but the doctor was even more mad. He said Blue's DNA would be part of the next Indoraptor's DNA. He said it needed a mother."

Owen kicked the railing behind him, "Son-of-a-Bitch!" He yelled, causing both Claire and Maisie to jump. "You heard all that?" He wasn't sure which made him more angry, the plans they had for Blue or the fact that a nine-year-old was forced in the middle of the whole ordeal.

Sinking into Claire, Maisie nodded. "I overheard Mr. Mills on the phone with someone when she was captured. I heard him yelling at someone that he needed her here." Looking down at her hands she forced herself to continue despite the tension radiating from both adults. "I wanted to make sure the dinosaurs were ok, so I opened his door to ask. He yelled at me." She paused and pouted at the memory. No one ever yelled at her before.

"Why?" Claire wondered, wrapping her arms around Maisie to comfort her.

"I don't know. He always let me help with the dinosaurs. He never kicked me out of his office before. He was really mad, though." With a smile playing at the corner of her lips, she continued. "He told me to wait in the library and he'd come talk to me there, but I listened through the door."

"What did you hear?" Owen asked, without meeting her eyes. He couldn't hide the frustration at just how much she was exposed to.

"Well, he said he would discuss it when Blue was there. It didn't make sense to me, but he hung up after that and sat in his office. He was quiet, so I went to the library like he said."

"Did he talk to you about anything?" Claire wondered, reaching up to run her fingers through Maisie's hair, untangling some of the knots from being asleep.

Maisie shook her head. "The doorbell rang and there was a man to see Mr. Mills. He must have forgot I was waiting for him in the library. They were talking about the auction. That's when I knew something was wrong. The dinosaurs weren't going to the sanctuary. He took the man down to the lab."

Owen reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't follow them down there."

"No," Maisie said quickly. I went to tell Benjamin, but Iris made me eat dinner before I went up to see him. She didn't believe anything I said." She paused as she shrugged. "She never believes me. I like to fool her a lot— I mean, I liked to." She paused briefly to wonder if that part of her was gone. Memories filled her mind with the many ways she would play tricks on Iris. It didn't help that the woman was always so gullible.

Claire let her hand drop from Maisie's hair to rub her back soothingly. "It's ok."

Throwing Claire a reassuring smile, Maisie continued her story. "It was late by the time I was able to go tell Benjamin what I heard." Her lip curled up in frustration and she spoke through gritted teeth, "He didn't believe me either." Her jaw clenched as she forced her tears away.

"We can stop." Owen said quickly, alarmed by how upset Maisie was starting to get.

Shaking her head, Maisie took a deep breath. "It's not that. It's…" she swiped her hand under her eyes to quickly catch the escaped tears. "Next time I saw him he was dead."

"Oh, Sweetie," Claire hugged her tight and Owen reached out to take her hands in his.

The three were silent for a few minutes as Maisie cried. Claire and Owen locked eyes, both watching the other's heart break for the girl in their arms. They knew by how upset she was when they found her that she had just gotten the news he died, but neither guessed she was the one that found him.

Maisie sniffed and shifted in Claire's arms. "You know what was weird, Mr. Mills was calling for Iris before he got in the room. Then when he waited for her he said 'Shouldn't have butted in.', but there was no one else in the room. I was hiding in the dumbwaiter."

Claire and Owen's eyes stayed locked on each other, both gazes growing wide as they realized the possibility of Benjamin not succumbing to his illness. Owen swallowed hard as he broke his gaze away from Claire to look at Maisie. "Did you hear anything else?"

"Just that he told Iris to find another situation. I think he fired her. She said that I needed her and that she raised both of us." New tears streamed down Maisie's cheeks. "That's when I saw the picture. It was me with Iris, but… Iris was really young and… it wasn't me." Turning to fully face Claire, she threw her arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder. "I just wanted to see what my mother looked like!" Maisie cried against Claire.

Taking an unsteady breath, Claire closed her eyes to try and keep her own tears from falling. Unconsciously she began to rock Maisie, letting her cry. She felt Owen's palm rest softly against her cheek and his lips press against her forehead. Opening her eyes she blinked her tears away so she could see his face. _Water_. He mouthed and motioned towards Maisie before he slipped inside. Claire continued swaying from side to side, feeling Maisie relaxing in her arms. Her sobs were still strong so she pressed her lips to the top of her head and hushed her softly as she cried.

Standing at the kitchen sink, Owen reached for a glass and filled it with water. He bowed his head and let his own tears fall silently. He knew Maisie was probably going through a lot for a child, but everything she heard and witnessed was even more than he expected. Turning slightly, he rested his hip against the counter and looked out towards where he left Claire and Maisie. He watched the way Claire swayed slowly, her arms working to soothe Maisie's tears. He couldn't help but notice how natural she looked.

Stepping back out onto the deck, Owen knelt in front of Claire and patted Maisie's leg. When she didn't move, Owen looked up at Claire, panic flashing across his face.

"I think she fell asleep." Claire was quick to reassure him. She leaned back to try and let Owen get a glimpse of her face that was pressed into her neck.

"Yeah," Owen confirmed. "I'll take her to bed." He handed the glass of water to Claire and scooped Maisie up into his arms. He shushed her gently when she stirred, but her eyes never opened.

Claire followed behind them and sat the glass on Maisie's bedside table. Owen tucked her in and they both watched her settle into a deeper sleep.

"Think she will be ok?" Claire wondered, as she reached out and hugged Owen around the waist.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I think so." He led them out of the room and into their bedroom. Owen settled on the edge of the bed, gripping Claire's hips as if he was steading himself. "I think Lockwood was murdered." He whispered.

Claire nodded. "I think so, too."

"We will have to expose Maisie in order to prove that." He pointed out.

"I know," Claire sighed, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "I know," she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. "I need to talk to Karen before we go forward. I need to make sure Maisie will be safe."

"I agree."

xxx

The gunshot that rang out, echoing through the forest had Eli on his feet. "What was that?" He turned to Logan, the mercenary that had rushed through the front door to the cabin.

"I think Mika and Rob were followed back here…" Before Logan could finish his statement, a large man shoved his way into the cabin, rifle pointing at Eli.

Three mercenaries raised their guns to try and protect Eli, but Anton lowered his gun, eyes barring into Eli. "Where's my dinosaurs?" He demanded.

Eli raised his hands slowly, palms towards Anton in a plea of innocence. "It's not me you need to be blaming."

"I want that Indoraptor." Anton repeated, raising his rifle once again.

"It was killed by an enemy. Someone we are trying to track down as we speak. We will get revenge."

"Not good enough!" Anton bellowed, storming towards Eli.

The group of men yelled their warnings, guns raised and ready to protect their boss.

"Lower your weapons!" many voices demanded at once as a group of men barged into the cabin, all taking a stance behind Anton.

Eli's men did as told, realizing they were outnumbered. "What are you doing?!" Eli shrieked, backing away from Anton, his focus on his own men who have left him unprotected.

Anton smiled as he stepped closer to Eli. "Looks like there's a new boss in town. I paid for my dinosaur. I want my dinosaur."

"I'm afraid it was killed, but not by me or one of my men!" The words rushed out, all of them sounding like a jumbled mess. "Like I said I can give you the name of the one who ruined the auction and killed your dinosaur."

Anton stared at Eli as he processed what he was telling him. He waved a hand and the men at his flank lowered their guns. "I want the one who killed my dinosaur." Anton growled.

"Owen Grady is the one we want." Eli informed him. Not hesitating on giving up the name. "I have two of my men out looking now. He was supposed to die on the island, but he made it back. We tried to lock him up, but somehow he escaped and ruined my auction! He killed your dinosaur. He also took something that belongs to me and I want it back." Though Eli wasn't completely sure it was Owen that killed the Indoraptor, he knew Owen ruined everything else. Focusing Anton's anger on Owen was easy. Why not add another nail to his coffin.

"Owen Grady," Anton repeated his name and spit on the floor. The name tasting like acid in his mouth. "Good, very good. I help get this bastard and you make me another dinosaur." Anton demanded.

"Owen will be with a red headed bitch and a little girl. Do what you need to do with the woman, but I need that little girl. They kidnapped her and she belongs with me. You bring me Owen and the girl and I will have Dr. Wu work with you on another deadly creation."

"A child?" Anton questioned. He may be tough, but harming a child was not something he was prepared to do.

Eli shook his head, a sly smile spreading across his face. "A clone." He corrected.

Anton took a seat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "What do you mean a clone?"

"Benjamin Lockwood successfully cloned his deceased daughter. The thing has grown from a fetus and is now nine-years-old. The research following her growth could be worth millions. Owen and Claire took her from me." Eli explained.

Tapping his finger against his chin, Anton thought for a moment before standing up. "You sell this clone?"

Eli perked up, dollar signs sparking in his eyes. "fifteen-million for the clone." Eli offered up.

"I give you Owen and I get clone." Anton bartered.

"Ah, see," Eli shook his head. "I need Owen to help find his raptor that will be the key to the genetic makeup of your next Indoraptor. The red head is quite pretty and can be completely up to you what you do with her. She's an added bonus. My offer still stands on the clone."

Anton raised his arm towards Eli to shake his hand. "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Claire waited to make the call to her sister until she was at the DPG. Keeping Maisie as innocent as possible was their top priority. Talking murder in front of her was something both Claire and Owen decided was not even a possibility.

Rushing around the morning after Maisie revealed her side of the story to Claire and Owen, all three of them ended up sleeping in. With Maisie and Owen still asleep, Claire took advantage of the time alone to put together notes before calling Karen. She may be her sister, but Claire needed to keep professional. This was not going to be a normal family call. She had to be prepared to call her as Maisie's lawyer.

Peeking into Maisie's room once more, Claire smiled at the sleeping child, closing the door quietly. She made her way back into the bedroom, rolling her eyes at the sound of Owen's heavy snoring. She slowly climbed onto the bed and crawled up Owen's sleeping frame. "Hey," she whispered, ducking her head to kiss his neck.

He moaned, reaching for her in his sleep. His hands roamed around her waist and his eyebrows furrowed when his fingers grazed jeans where he was expecting bare thighs. Claire giggled at his pout and leaned down to kiss his lip.

"I'm leaving." She informed him.

"What?" Owen's eyes shot open, his hands gripping tight to her waist. "You can't give me this kind of wake up call and tell me you're leaving. That's very mean."

"Not my fault you've been out cold." Claire said as she moved to roll off of him.

Owen's arms tightened and he rolled with her, trapping her beneath his body. "Five minutes." He pleaded.

Claire relaxed under him, lifting her head to kiss him. She responded immediately when his mouth opened to deepen the kiss.

Owen sat, content in bed as he watched Claire hunt for her clothes. He liked the view of her dressed from the waist down and frantically searching the floor for her bra and blouse. Her eyes raked over the bed, doubling back when she saw the smirk on Owen's face. Her hand shot out, palm up, "Give them to me." She demanded.

"Come get them."

"Oh, no." She shook her head and her hands moved to her hips. "I'm not falling for that again. I have to get to the office."

With a defeated huff, Owen pulled her bra out from behind him and tossed it towards her. She quickly put it on and held her hand out once more. "My blouse?"

Owen raised his hands, palms towards the ceiling.

Claire stomped her foot, her hands back on her hips. "Owen!"

"Really! I don't know!"

She stood at the end of the bed and yanked the blankets off. Satisfied when her shirt appeared at the foot of the bed.

"See!" Owen pointed out, "I didn't have it."

Hurrying to his side, she leaned down to kiss him once more. "You're lucky. Now I'm leaving."

Owen smiled against her lips, but she caught on to his newly forming plan and jumped away before he could reach for her hips. He let her get to the door before calling out to her, his face falling serious. "Hey, we'll stop by the office. I think we should make the call together."

Claire nodded. "I'll have Zia come up with something for Maisie to do."

At the DPG Claire was immediately greeted by her favorite Caveman coffee. "Thanks, Mika." She smiled at the new volunteer. She looked at the name of the coffee and back at Mika, confused at the fact that he's been working at the DPG for only a few days, but already knows how she likes her coffee.

Noticing her hesitation, Mika changed the subject. "You've got some operation going on here." His smile was warm as he reached for her arm, squeezing reassuringly.

Claire looked around the large space the DPG occupied. Each volunteer was busy, some at desks, eyes focused on computer screens while others spoke quickly into phones. Though this was not Claire's first time back at the office since the incident she finally took a moment to notice all the changes the loose dinosaurs inflicted on the DPG. Charts filled the walls with highlighted areas indicating the latest sightings. News stations were constantly in contact with the volunteers, trying to get a hold of Claire for their exclusive interviews.

"Everything ok?" Mika wondered, his hand releasing her arm to rub it lightly.

"Yeah," Claire said quickly, "Sorry," taking a deep breath, she looked around once more before her eyes settled back on Mika. "A lot has changed."

"Yes," Mika nodded in agreement. "The government seems to be willing to do anything we say. They are coming to us for help."

Taking a sip of her coffee she turned to walk towards her small office, Mika walking beside her. "Good, we need to stay the number one source for the released dinosaurs."

He followed Claire into her office, shutting the door behind him, receiving a confused look from Claire as she sat at her desk. "There's one question that we can't seem to be able to answer."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Claire took another sip of her coffee and settled back in her chair. "And that is?"

"How they got out in the first place."

Claire narrowed her eyes. Mika caught on to her shoulders tensing before she composed herself. "I already made that statement. We didn't see who opened the door." This wasn't a lie. No one in the control room saw Maisie actually press the button.

As if reading her mind, he leaned over her desk to add, "Still, I find it odd that none of you saw anything."

Huffing loudly, Claire stood up, her palms flat on her desk. "Listen, Mika, I know you've only been here for a few days and are curious about what happened at the Lockwood Estate, but our focus is on the dinosaurs and keeping the public informed. We are not the FBI. We are not here to dig into the auction and what happened. Please keep your focus on the dinosaurs. If you can't do that then we don't need your services here."

"Everything ok?" Mika spun around at the same time Claire leaned to the side to peer around Mika. Owen's eyes were locked on Mika even though his question was directed towards Claire.

"It's fine." Claire answered, walking around her desk, placing herself between the two men. "I was just reminding, Mika, here, about the mission we have here at the DPG." She turned towards Mika, giving him her best smile. "Thanks again for the coffee, if you don't mind I…" her gaze flickered over to Owen quickly before settling back on Mika, "I have a meeting."

"Of course," Mika returned Claire's smile before excusing himself.

Owen opened his mouth to speak as he closed the door, but Claire spoke first. "Where's Maisie?"

"Sitting with Zia and Franklin. They told me the new guy followed you into your office, so I left her with them and… here I am."

Rolling her eyes, Claire turned back towards her desk. "Don't start."

"Start what?" Owen asked, following her towards her desk, sitting down in one of the chairs across from her.

"Owen."

"Claire."

"Forget it," Claire huffed and slid over the pad of paper that had her notes on it for the phone call to Karen. "This is what we know versus what we now suspect. Need me to add anything?"

Owen was silent as he looked over her notes and slid them back across the desk towards her, shaking his head. "Looks good."

Claire nodded, knowing she already had everything written down that she needed to discuss. She took a deep breath and dialed Karen's number.

_"Claire?"_ Karen's voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey, Kar, I'm at work and have Owen with me. Do you have time to discuss some things? Maisie talked to us last night and we need to—"

_"She revealed a lot to me, too, but I wasn't sure what you knew or what you want to know based on your interrogation."_

Owen leaned forward, moving towards the phone on Claire's desk. "What we know, we may need to source this information. We would need to…" Owen trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. His eyes met Claire's and he shook his head. "I don't like this."

_"I get it,"_ Karen spoke up. _"What would you want to use that she said to you?"_

Claire told her sister about the possibility of Benjamin Lockwood being murdered rather than dying peacefully in his sleep.

_"Oh, God."_ Karen hissed. _"You really think this Eli Mills could be capable of murder?" _

"Yes." Both Claire and Owen answered in unison.

Karen was silent for a moment. They could hear her trying to keep her breathing calm before she asked her next question. _"What evidence do you guys have that can help prove this?"_

Owen jumped to his feet, hands slamming down on the desk, causing Claire to jump. "Gee, I don't know, Karen, maybe the fact that we were supposed to die on that damn island! Or how about the fact that I was shot with a tranquilizer gun the moment my mission was complete."

Claire stood up, reaching across her desk for him. "Owen," she tried calming him, but he continued on, ignoring her.

"They locked Claire in the bunker with no intention of going back for her! We both were led by gunpoint to a fucking cage until they could decide our fate! What more evidence do you want, Karen!"

_"Hey!"_ Karen yelled into the phone. _"Calm down. I'm trying to help you, Owen. I need this information."_

Claire moved around her desk, pressing mute on the phone, tears burning her eyes. "Listen, do you hear her?" Claire asked, pointing to the phone. "You just unloaded everything we went through to my sister. Calm down and listen to how upset she is!"

Owen reached up, pressing his fingers to his temples, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ok, I'm sorry. It's just… this guy is a killer!"

Claire reached out and took his hands in hers. "You ok to continue?"

"You talk to her for a minute. I need some air." He turned and stormed out of the office before Claire could say anything.

With a heavy sigh, she turned back to her desk and tuned back into Karen's heavy breathing and soft sniffles. "Hey, Kar, sorry about that."

_"I get it. He has a lot to be angry about, but I didn't know you went through so much! You really could have died—"_

"But I didn't." Claire quickly added.

_"Ok…"_ Karen let out a heavy sigh, _"Ok,"_ she said again. _"Maisie never really saw that side of Mills. At least not until the end." _

"Her grandfather… Mr. Lockwood, she found him." Claire whispered.

_"Yes."_ Karen responded, her voice just as low.

"She said Eli was calling for Iris even before he entered the room."

_"Oh, she didn't tell me that. She did say she was hiding when he walked in."_

Claire nodded even though her sister couldn't see her. "Yes, she said that, too. That's when she saw the picture."

_"Yes,"_ Karen agreed, happy Maisie's story to both of them was spot on. There was nothing she left out to either one of them.

"So, what if we need to bring her into all this?" Claire asked.

_"I'm working on paperwork now for you guys to get temporary guardianship of her. I have her statement that she wants to stay with you guys. She trusts you guys. She feels safe with you." _

Claire nibbled on her bottom lip, new tears slid silently down her cheeks. "How do we go from temporary to permanent?"

_"I need to make sure there's no next of kin. I need Lockwood's will." _

It was Claire's turn to jump to her feet, hands slamming down on the desk. "No!" She yelled. "Karen, Eli told us she belongs to him. He will not get to her. Whether it's in the will or not. I swear Karen, we will disappear before we hand her over to him."

_"Hey, hey,"_ Karen tried calming her, but couldn't hide the smile in her voice. _"Look at you going all Mama Bear."_

Taking a few deep breaths, Claire slumped back into her chair. "Sorry," she mumbled, heat still radiating through her. Her eyes were on the closed door, suddenly feeling the need to have Maisie by her side.

_"I'm not going to let that happen, Claire."_ Karen said after a few minutes to allow Claire to calm down. _"I'm going to get a court order to release anything on Mr. Lockwood to me. One step at a time." _

"Ok," Claire let her shoulders relax. "Thanks, Karen."

xxx

"Damn, I hate that woman." Mika grumbled as he stormed into the hidden cabin.

Eli looked up from the computer, eyebrow raised and a sly smile forming on his lips. "She's a fun one, isn't she."

"What did we find out?" Rob asked, tuning into the conversation.

"That the DPG is pretty popular right now. I've been there three days and have work coming out of my ears!" The three men laughed at that. All knowing he wasn't really there to help raise awareness to the public. "I did notice your Owen guy there today." Mika continued, his face falling serious.

Eli pushed his laptop to the side, focusing all his attention on Mika. "What was he doing? Was Maisie with him?"

Mika nodded once and settled into a chair across from Eli. "I followed Claire into her office to try and see if she was sharing any information with her staff. I asked her about the release of the dinosaurs."

"And?" Eli asked eagerly.

"She got pissy. We're not going to get anything from her. She's too smart for that. I couldn't get very far, Owen showed up. Guy didn't look happy that I had his woman alone in her office." Mika smiled at the memory, liking how he was able to cause Owen discomfort.

"Maisie?" Eli asked eagerly.

"She was with two of the volunteers. They were coloring posters." Mika informed him.

"You're there to get information. Anton says his men can invade a lot easier when they know their routines. Don't go starting a damn love triangle. Trust me, they are so in sync with each other, it's sickening. You'll get your ass kicked out by Claire and then your ass kicked by Owen before you can even try and get between them." Eli leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen against his leg. "This is why we need to know when they are separated. It'll be easier to go after him when she's not around. Just keep your distance and do your dino duty."

"Yeah," Rob chuckled. "Listen to your boss lady."


	9. Chapter 9

A knock on the door had Claire, Owen and Maisie pause as the three ate dinner. Claire and Owen's eyes met both slowly shaking their heads at each other's silent question. Were you expecting anyone?

Claire stood up at the second round of knocks and Owen reached out, grabbing her arm. "No." He whispered. "I'll get it." With his free hand he pulled Maisie up from her seat, pushing the two towards the hallway. "Go to the bedroom and don't come out until I say so." Owen's eyes bared into Claire's, stopping her from protesting. Claire nodded once and took Maisie's hand.

Once Owen heard the bedroom door shut, he reached for the door just as a third round of knocks started. Opening the door a crack, placing his leg against the door to stop anyone from trying to force their way in. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw an older woman standing on the other side of the door. She stepped back when her eyes fell on Owen. "I'm sorry," Owen said quickly. "We don't have any sugar." Assuming she was a neighbor looking to borrow some ingredients for baking.

"Mr. Grady?" The woman reached out to stop the door from shutting. "Please." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Owen hesitated, unsure how she would know his name.

"Can I speak to Ms. Dearing?" She wondered, her voice shaking when she realized she had angered him.

"Who the hell are you? All press needs to go through the DPG if you want to speak to Claire. I suggest you—"

"No, Mr. Grady," She raised both hands to try and calm him down. "No one knows I'm here. I was contacted by Maisie's lawyer. I'm Iris."

Owen's eyes grew wide and he suddenly needed the door to keep his knees from buckling.

"Who is it?" Maisie whispered from behind Claire who had her ear pressed against the closed door.

"Shh." She shushed Maisie, and concentrated on trying to listen through the door.

Listening to Owen's voice grow louder, her heartbeat picked up and she spun around hurrying towards Owen's side of the bed. Maisie trailed close behind her. "What are you looking for?" She asked as she watched Claire sift through the top drawer.

Pulling out a small safe, she quickly fiddled the the lock, sighing heavily when it opened. "What are you doing?" Maisie shrieked when she saw Claire reach for a large knife.

Shoving it into her back pocket, she turned and placed both hands on Maisie's shoulders. "Just a precaution." She assured her.

Maisie fell silent as she watched Claire take her place by the door, her ear once again pressed against it. "I know that voice…" Claire trailed off as she looked back at Maisie. Karen's voice ringing loud in her ears. We have to see if there's a next of kin. "No," Claire whispered to herself, looking from Maisie to the bedroom door.

Maisie's eyes filled with tears as she began to tremble. "Who is it?" She whimpered.

"Stay here. Don't come out until we say so." Claire said and reached for the doorknob.

Maisie reached for Claire's arm. "_We?_ Owen told us both to stay in here until he says it's ok!" She tugged hard, trying to pull Claire away from the door.

"I think it's Iris." Claire sighed, her focus slipping to the floor. She didn't want to see Maisie's reaction. Afraid of the relief that may wash over her that someone came to claim her.

Maisie's eyes narrowed and she released Claire's arm, causing Claire to look back up at her. "I don't want to go!" Maisie threw her arms around Claire's waist. "She's not a relative! She's nothing more than a stranger to me. She lied to me!"

"Hey," Claire tried to keep her smile from showing her relief, happy that Maisie wasn't looking up at her. "You're not going anywhere. Stay in here so I can go see what's going on."

Maisie nodded and let Claire guide her to the bed to sit down.

"Don't move." Claire warned before she snuck out the door. She tiptoed down the hall, tuning into the conversation.

"Maisie's lawyer?" Owen hissed, making a mental note to call Karen as soon as he got rid of Iris.

"Mr. Grady, I'm not here to collect her. She doesn't belong to me legally. I assure you, I'm on your side…" Iris trailed off with a smile. "Well, Ms. Dearing's side. As this is my first time meeting you."

Claire took the cue and stepped around the corner. "Iris?" She stood just behind Owen's shoulder so she could peer out the door. She could feel the vibration from Owen's groan and did her best to squeeze between him and the small crack in the door. "Did I hear that our lawyer contacted you?"

"You didn't know?" Owen hissed in her ear.

Claire jabbed him in the rib. A warning.

"Mrs. Mitchell informed me that Maisie was in your care." Iris covered her mouth as tears began to fall. "Oh, please excuse me," she sobbed. "I'm so happy she didn't fall in the hands of Mr. Mills. Not after everything we've learned about him."

"I'm sorry, but why are you here?" Claire asked, folding her arms against her chest.

"I want to help." Iris sniffed.

"What do you know about Mills?" Owen wondered.

Claire raised her hand to halt the conversation. "I'm sorry, I don't want this conversation happening out here." She felt Owen stiffen behind her and she reached for his hand. "Please, Iris, come in."

She pushed back until Owen moved enough so she could open the door all the way. Iris stepped inside and Claire ushered her into the living room. Turning to see Owen pause and look down the hall, Claire gestured for Iris to sit down and pulled Owen towards the kitchen.

Claire immediately made herself busy, filling glasses of water. Owen stepped behind her his chest flush against her back. "You invited her in?" He hissed, his lips at her ear.

"Maisie is fine. She knows Iris is here, but she doesn't want to see her." Claire whispered back.

Owen nodded, "Good." his hand reached for Claire's back pocket and pulled out his knife. "Now look who's being overprotective."

Claire turned in his arms and couldn't help but smile. "Don't underestimate me, Mr. Grady." She reached up to kiss him before grabbing the glasses of water and moving back towards the living room.

"So, you talked to Mrs. Mitchell?" Claire asked as she sat down across from Iris, Owen moving to sit on the arm of Claire's chair.

Iris nodded, taking the water Claire offered her. "She spoke to me a few hours ago actually. I got so excited that Mr. Mills didn't have Maisie."

"Why?" Owen asked. He knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from her.

"Maisie is different. Mills was always curious about the research…" Iris shifted uncomfortably.

"We know." Claire informed her.

Iris's shoulders relaxed and she took a sip of her water. "Oh wonderful. She deserves a normal childhood."

Claire nodded. "She will have one."

"Have you heard from him?" Owen leaned forward, his eyes locked on Iris.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mills."

Iris shook her head. "He let me go after Sir Benjamin passed on. I've found a small apartment a few miles from the estate. I heard of the devastation. I've seen some of the dinosaurs." She took a sip of her water and smiled warmly at Claire. "I'm so happy you survived all of that. I'm so happy you found Maisie." Saying her name had Iris looking around the room. There were signs of her everywhere. The pile of toy dinosaurs in the corner, a pink blanket thrown over the arm of the couch beside her. Reaching for the soft fabric, she laid her hand flat against the fleece, tears streaming down her face. "Pink is her favorite color."

"I know." Claire answered a little too quickly. She couldn't help the panic the twisted in her stomach. It was obvious the woman cared deeply for Maisie. She fought the urge to look down the hall towards the closed door. Could Maisie hear them? Could she be changing her mind and want to leave with Iris?

Owen seemed to read Claire's panic and reached out for her. His hand laid flat on her thigh. "Why are you here? I know you said you wanted to help with the case, but a phone call would have been enough."

"I was hoping…" Iris trailed off, peering around Claire and Owen towards the hallway. "She was always very good at hiding."

"Yes," Claire stood up, feeling like she could protect Maisie better if she was on her feet. Ready. "She's going to stay that way, too." Placing her hands on her hips, she took a frustrated breath. "Did you know about the auction?"

"No, Ms. Dearing, there was a sanctuary. No dinosaurs were ever supposed to be sold, or even brought to the States. You saw the model. Sir Benjamin wanted those dinosaurs free."

"How?" Owen wondered, more to himself than anyone else in the room. He paused a moment before turning his attention on Iris. "How could Mills hide all of that from Lockwood? How could you not know anything?"

"I was Sir Benjamin's assistant for many years. Then when he became sick I was his caretaker." She shook her head slowly. "Does Maisie know?"

"She was there." Claire said through clenched teeth. "Hiding."

"Oh," Iris clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah," Owen nodded. "She heard the whole conversation."

"I looked for her before I left. She wasn't in her room. She should have been in there! He locked her in!" Iris couldn't hold back her sobs.

Claire sat back down, realizing that Iris meant no harm. Owen's hand moved back to her thigh.

"I didn't mean for her to find out that way. She was never supposed to know." Iris sniffed.

"Well she knows. We found out from Mills. You've had no contact with him?" Owen asked again.

"Honest, Mr. Grady."

Owen scrubbed his hand down his face and patted Claire's thigh with his other. "I'm going… I'll be right back." He said and stood up, making his way down the hall.

Claire leaned forward in her chair, eyes barring into Iris. "Why did he do this?" She dropped her voice, anger fueling inside her. Her hand shot out to point down the hall after Owen. "There's a little girl in there terrified and hurt. Her whole life was a lie!"

"We all tried talking to Sir Benjamin. But the death of Maisie… the first Maisie was very hard on him. He lost his wife to cancer only a few months before Maisie's accident. It was too much for him. She was all he had left."

"Stop!" Claire called out, jumping to her feet. "My focus is not about the past. It's about Maisie. Our Maisie! It's about giving her a life without lies. She deserves that."

Iris nodded. "I agree. That's why I'm here to help. I will do all I can to help your case. She's dreamed of her mother her whole life." The way Iris smiled at Claire had her shifting uncomfortably. She never pressed the word mother with Maisie. She didn't have much of a chance to think about it. "I'm so glad she found you. I know you will give her the protection she needs."

Claire nodded confidently. "I will. We will."

"Maisie?" Owen called out softly as he opened the bedroom door. His eyes fell on her sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes focused on the wall, tears silently streaming down her face. He closed the door, realizing that he could still hear Iris and Claire talking. "Oh, Kiddo…" He sat down beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Maisie shook her head and leaned into Owen's side, hiding her face in his shirt. "I'm not sad. Not really."

"What is it?"

"You guys really want me to stay." The words came out muffled against Owen's chest.

"Of course we do." He paused when he heard Claire's phone vibrating on her bedside table. "Hold on." He said and crawled across the bed to reach for the phone.

"What the hell, Karen!" He hissed into the phone.

_"Seriously, Owen? Where's my sister." _

"Oh I don't know, we could be finishing our dinner, but Iris showed up here! Claire's talking to her now."

_"Wow, that was fast."_ Karen huffed. _"I told her I would speak to you guys."_

"Yeah, well, she beat you to it. A little heads up would have been nice, _Mrs. Mitchell._"

_"Look, Owen, I get you're pissed at the world right now! I'm not the bad guy, remember that! So back off."_

Owen stood up, turning away from Maisie. "Why did you contact Iris?"

Karen sighed heavily. _"I told Claire yesterday after you stormed out that I had to find more information. She's a very sweet woman." _

Owen reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sure, sweet. Did you find anything else?"

_"Benjamin's will leaves all assets to Eli. There's nothing in there about a child." _

With a roll of his eyes, Owen snorted. "Assets." He repeated and looked back at Maisie. "Children are not assets."

_"I agree. This is going to help us out in the end. There was no next of kin listed for her, so this leaves Maisie's case wide open. With Iris as a witness and willing to stand against Eli, I can get adoption papers going."_

Owen stepped further into the corner of the bedroom, his voice dropping low. "Adoption? You think so?"

_"We don't even know if Eli is alive. No one can find him. If he doesn't show up to court to claim anything, or fight for custody she's yours."_

"Wow," Owen breathed. "Wow."

_"You ok?"_

"I'm… yeah, thanks Karen." Owen turned to face Maisie who had turned her attention back to the closed door, listening to the conversation on the other side.

_"See, Owen, I'm doing all I can."_

Owen could hear the sincerity in her voice and sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry, ok. I'm just—"

_"Angry. I know. I get it. Tell Claire to call me if she has any questions."_

"I will." He said and hung up the phone. He looked up to find Maisie and dropped the phone when he saw the bedroom door open.

Stepping into the hallway, he found her peeking around the corner at Claire and Iris. He bent over, placing a hand on Maisie's shoulder. With more confidence than before, he whispered, "You can say hi. It's ok." Karen's words echoing in his head. Maisie would be theirs.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know it's been a while… sorry! Life got in the way. Here's a quick recap: Mika (one of Eli's men is secretly volunteering at the DPG to learn Claire and Owen's daily routines. Anton is now helping Eli capture Maisie and Owen. They need Owen to help find Blue. Iris found Claire and is willing to help Claire and Owen get custody of Maisie.**_

Mika stormed into the cabin and walked straight into Eli's office. "She actually got permission!" He informed Eli. He shook his head, unable to believe the words he just spoke.

"Don't worry," Eli stayed calm as he leaned back in his chair. "There's nothing there she'll find."

Mika leaned forward in his chair, and tapped his finger against his chin as he thought. "I don't even understand why she needs to go. She held a meeting today stating she needs more information on which dinosaurs are running loose." Mika stood up and began to pace the space in front of Eli's desk. "She already knows all the dinosaurs. She was there!"

Eli crossed his legs and traced his top lip with his finger as he sunk deep in thought. It was a few minutes of silence before he spoke up. "It's probably got something to do with Maisie. But she won't find anything."

"What about that room you secluded?"

Shaking his head, Eli shifted in his chair. "No, it's completely blocked off. We made it look like the room was already ransacked." Knowing he still had some valuables locked in a back storage room in the estate's lab, Eli had no worries of anything in there being uncovered. Hiding the most important research in plain sight has worked very well.

"I tried asking if she needed another volunteer to go, but she said no. It's just her and the computer geek."

Eli laughed at the image in his head. "She's not going to even be able to turn half of those computers on. The ones we could salvage are here and the extras are locked in that room. If she's there for information, she's not going to be snooping in rooms that are marked off."

"They will be separated for a while. You want to inform the guys?" Mika wondered, following Eli's relaxed posture and slumped back in his chair.

"Not the right time." Eli shook his head. "They need to be relaxed and not expecting anything. Too soon." Standing up to walk around his desk to stand in front of Mika. "Try and get some more information before she leaves tomorrow."

XXX

Claire rolled over in bed and reached across the empty space until her fingers found Owen's arm. "Owen," she whispered into the dark. Pushing up on her elbow, her hand moved up his arm and reached across his bare chest. "Hey, Owen," she said a little louder.

"Hm…" he moaned, shifting in his sleep, but not fully waking up.

Moving closer to him, Claire curled into his side, running the tips of her fingers along his ribs. "Wake up," she whispered, her lips closer to his ear.

His arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her tight against him. "Why?" He groaned, turning his head and buried his face against her.

"I've been thinking…" Claire said as she sat up to and face him, legs crossed at Owen's hip.

Blinking a few times, Owen reached up and tugged at Claire's arm to try and get her to lay back down. "No thinking now. Go back to sleep." Unable to get her to budge, he turned on his side and forced his eyes open. Letting out a loud groan when he noticed her chewing on her bottom lip. A sure sign there was something on her mind. He reached out and rubbed her leg. "Stop. Lay down and go to sleep. Turn that brain off." Watching her for a moment, the streetlight peeking through the curtain displayed the dark circles under her eyes. "You haven't gone to sleep yet, have you." He stated, already knowing the answer.

"No." Claire answered.

Sighing heavily, Owen sat up and slid his hands up her thighs. "Let me relax your mind then." As soon as he leaned in to kiss her, Claire slid away.

"I'm going to the estate."

Reaching up to scratch his head, his mind not fully awake. "What?"

"Lockwood estate."

Spinning around, Owen flicked on his bedside lamp. His eyes met Claire's and he leaned towards her. "Why would you want to go back there? Why are we discussing this at 2am?"

"I started thinking about it after Iris came by. Karen said Iris told her there's paperwork on Maisie. I have to find it."

Owen shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"The sightings of the T-rex has it miles from the estate. Most of the carnivores are hanging around the forests up north. I'll be fine." Claire explained.

Still shaking his head, Owen reached up to scrub his hand down his face. "Dinosaurs are not the only danger around there."

Narrowing her eyes in confusion Claire asked, "What do you mean?"

"Eli or any of his mercenaries. We don't know if he's alive or not."

"Owen," Claire reached out to take his hand. "cops are surrounding the place."

"And you think they will just let you in?"

Straightening up, Claire nodded. "I sort of already set it up. Franklin and I have permission to look through the lab."

Clapping his hands to his face, Owen mumbled, "Oh, Claire." Into his palms. He dropped his hands to his lap, eyes barring into hers. "Leave it to you to talk your way through the FBI."

Claire shrugged. "I'm going."

"Why did you ask Franklin before even talking to me?" Owen asked, anger seeping into his voice. Did she not realize he could keep her safer than Franklin? Did she really think he was going to sit home while she was placing herself in danger? Owen's mind raced back to the moment they were yanked from the truck outside of the estate. The gut wrenching fear he felt watching Claire forced by gunpoint.

Blinking away the thought he tried focusing on her face, but he could only see the fear in her eyes as he tried to get the bleeding under control. The terror in her voice as she sent him away to find Maisie.

Claire saw the internal battle in his eyes and reached out to cup his face in her hands. "I didn't talk to you about it because I knew you'd have a hard time with it. I need you here with Maisie."

"I— But…" Owen let out a frustrated grunt and knew Claire was right. "I'll go with Franklin. You stay here with Maisie." He countered.

Claire shook her head. "You're not part of the DPG. They think we are going to get more information on the released dinosaurs. If I don't go, it would look suspicious."

Pressing his palms to his temples, Owen groaned. "Damn it, Claire! I don't like this."

Sliding her hands over his, he was quick to lace their hands together. She waited until he was looking at her to speak. "I'll be fine. Besides, Franklin has a live feed of the cameras on the property. You'll be able to see me the whole time."

Before Owen could protest anymore, Claire crushed her lips against his and crawled onto his lap. For now the conversation forgotten with her warm and safe in his arms. He knew she was distracting him, but he didn't have the strength or desire to stop her.

Owen woke up to an empty bed. He flopped onto his back smiling at the activities that took place and wondering how Claire was able to get up so early. His mind shifting to their conversation before it all started. Owen shot up, looking at the closed bedroom door. "Claire?" He called out. Reaching for his pajama pants and shirt, he tripped over himself as he tried getting dressed at the same time he hurried towards the bedroom door. "Claire!" He called out once more, rushing down the hall.

"What?" Claire asked, wide-eyed as he skidded to a stop in the kitchen. Claire stood, hip leaning against the counter. A cup of coffee cradled in her hands. His focus flickered to Maisie at the table, cereal spoon frozen near her mouth as she watched him.

He quickly composed himself, crossing the kitchen for a mug and filling it will coffee. "Sorry, must have had a bad dream last night." He raised an eyebrow as he lifted his mug to his lips.

Claire glanced at Maisie, who went back to eating her cereal. "You better hurry up if you want to come to the office with me today."

"It's really happening?"

Claire nodded.

"What's happening?" Maisie asked, tuning back into the conversation. She squeezed between them to put her bowl in the sink.

"I have to run an errand today." Claire informed her. Owen snorted, receiving a glare from Claire.

Peeling his eyes from Claire he watched Maisie as she rinsed her bowl out. Her normal rustled morning hair was wet and in a low ponytail and she was dressed. He glanced up at Claire who seemed to know he was realizing she already told Maisie they were going to the DPG today. "Give me a few minutes." He mumbled as he walked back into the bedroom.

"He ok?" Maisie asked after the bedroom door shut.

Claire reached out and flipped Maisie's hair over her shoulder. "He will be," she sighed and sipped her coffee.

As soon as they walked into the DPG, Owen, Claire and Maisie parted ways. Maisie hurried towards Zia who was working on her computer. Owen walked straight to Franklin, who suddenly seemed nervous at the way he was being approached. While Claire moved towards her office.

The moment Claire went to shut her door behind her, it seemed to get caught on something. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Mika standing there, his hand flat against the door. "Can I help you?" She couldn't help the internal shiver that ran through her at the smile he had on his face.

"Today is the day, right?"

With a roll of her eyes, Claire nodded. "Yes, Mika." She said and walked the rest of the way into her office to pack her bag.

Mika followed her, sitting in the chair in front of her desk. "I have my truck ready if you decided to take me up on my offer. I can help you guys… you know, with whatever you are doing."

Claire froze, turning towards Mika. "I already told you, we don't need any help. We are just gathering some info on the dinosaurs that were released. We will be able to inform the public better once we know exactly how many and which species are out there and which ones were sold." She lied. Of course they already had all that information, but the rest of the DPG and the FBI didn't know that.

Mika leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You really think it's safe there? What about the boyfriend? He letting you go alone?"

"I don't need permission from him to do something." Losing her patience, she crossed her arms against her chest and lifted her chin towards the door. "I need you to get back to work."

With a light laugh, Mika rose to his feet and smiled at Claire before exiting her office. She stared at the empty doorway, narrowing her eyes as she couldn't deny the strange feeling she always got after talking to him. She's had volunteers before strictly interested in getting close to her, but he seemed to have something else on his mind. She chalked it up to jealousy because there was no way she'd let anyone get between her and Owen. Grabbing her bag, she walked towards Franklin's desk.

Owen sat facing Franklin as they spoke. "I need all the feeds up from the front door to the lab."

Franklin typed quickly on his keyboard and brought up each feed. Both men watched the feed for a moment. Owen leaning closer, concentrating on any activity in the house. "There's nothing there. I've been watching for days. Trust me, I want to get what we need to get and get out of there." Franklin didn't bother hiding the fear in his voice.

The object of their mission was to get into Benjamin's personal files that were obviously locked deep away and hidden. Claire believed there had to be something on Maisie and she needed to find it. Franklin would be the only one who would know how to retrieve it.

"You're not making me feel better, kid." Owen grumbled and leaned back in his chair to watch Franklin.

"About what? Going? Dude, I really don't want to go. I didn't even want to go to Nublar! It's Claire…" Franklin trailed off as he shuddered.

"Can you at least act like you'll protect her? I mean you guys survived a baryonyx, so you had to have some courage."

"Courage?" Zia laughed, tuning in her chair to face them. "He's nothing more than the cowardly lion!"

"I didn't save Claire from the baryonyx. She… she seemed to know exactly what she was doing! I mean lava and a deadly beast inches from us? She was barking out the orders. She opened the escape hatch. I… well, I—"

"Screamed." Claire finished, slipping her backpack onto her back.

"Hey, look," Franklin turned towards her and stood up. "You would have never gotten up that ladder if I didn't get the chair."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ok." She shifted, motioning Franklin to follow her. "Ready?"

With a heavy sigh, Franklin reached for his backpack and tucked his laptop in it. "No, but let's go." He followed after her with Owen at his heels.

Following Claire and Franklin to the elevator, Owen reached out and pulled Claire towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be back tonight."

He leaned down to kiss her and slipped his knife into her back pocket. Claire leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "Be careful."

"I will." Claire kissed him once more and turned to follow Franklin into the elevator. Her eyes met Owen's just as the doors closed.

"Oh man…" Franklin groaned as they pulled up to the estate. Claire slowed down at the front gate and put the car in park as a guard approached them. She rolled down her window and handed him her DPG badge and license. "I was given permission from Special Agent Miller to enter the basement lab."

"Ms. Dearing," the guard nodded, double checking his clipboard. "Yes, is this Franklin Webb?"

"Unfortunately." Franklin sighed, his focus on the trees outside his window. "Any sightings?"

"Franklin," Claire hissed, reaching out and slapping his arm. "We have exact locations of all the dinosaurs from this morning. Nothing is close to here."

Both Claire and the guard seemed to relax slightly. "Go on through." The guard motioned for Claire to move on.

She quickly thanked him and drove down the rest of the driveway. Parking at the front steps, she breathed in deeply. "Oh man." She whispered, looking up at the steps. The house looked untouched from the outside. Almost like the very first day she arrived for her meeting with Eli. But the vision of them tattered and frightened on the same steps had her palms sweating.

"Hey, hey!" Franklin patted her arm until she looked at him. "You can't lose it."

Squaring her shoulders, Claire unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'm fine. Let's go." She hoped she got out of the car showing more confidence than she felt. It must have been enough to fool Franklin because he hurried after her, tight behind her right shoulder as they walked up the steps.

The door squeaked open and they were instantly greeted with the destruction, immediately reminding both of the events that took place 2 months before. "I want to go now." Franklin wined, but Claire pushed forward ignoring him.

Spotting the camera as she stepped further into the foyer, she waved quickly, knowing Owen would be glued to the computer screen. She moved quickly through the library, trying not to focus on the echoes of Maisie's screams as they ran from the Indoraptor. Franklin reached for her hand, causing her to jump. She looked back and realized he wasn't focused on her. The motion was to conceal his own internal images. His focus was on the triceratops skeleton that killed the Indoraptor. "Where did it go?" Franklin wondered, as Claire squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the back stairs.

"It's dead, Franklin. There not going to leave a dead body in here." Claire answered, hoping it was enough to convince both of them. Would the authorities actually remove the body and dispose of it? Obviously they would have been focused on the deceased human remains, but the dinosaur? The security cameras have only been active for a little while. The cameras in the library were destroyed and none were reactivated. This had Claire hurrying through the library to appear on the camera just outside the lab.

"Hey," Franklin tugged at Claire's arm, pointing towards the cage in the back corner. "I kicked ass there."

Rolling her eyes, Claire couldn't help but smile. "Yes, you did good, Franklin."

Moving towards the far end of the lab, Claire sat down on one of the stools and watched as Franklin flipped open his laptop and started hooking up the computer on the desk. She sat silently for what seemed like hours as Franklin grew more aggravated. Leaving him to work, she began to wonder the lab. "Everything is gone!" She called out to Franklin.

"What are you looking for? And where did you go! I'm under strict order to not leave your side." Franklin called back.

Looking up she spotted a camera in the corner and rolled her eyes. "I'm right here, Franklin."

"Can you come back here?" He pleaded.

Claire found a closed door and reached for the doorknob, groaning when she found it locked. There was a spray painted X on the door indicating that it was searched. Pulling the knife out of her back pocket, she kneeled down and began to fiddle with the lock. If the room was searched it shouldn't have been locked. "Damn it," Claire groaned when she couldn't pick the lock. "Franklin come here!"

She listened to his footsteps and heard him let out a frustrated sigh. "What are you doing? You're going to get me in trouble."

"Can you pick locks?" Claire asked, ignoring the frustration in his voice.

"Maybe."

"Unlock the door."

"Why does everything have to be an adventure with you? We are here to search through the computers."

Claire stood up and spun around to face Franklin. "We've been here for two hours and you've found nothing. They wiped out the computers out here. I want to see why this room is locked." She held out the knife and Franklin sighed, defeated.

"That's too big." He informed her and his eyes moved to her hair tied back in a messy bun. "You have any clips in your hair?"

Claire nodded and tugged one out. She handed it over and watched as Franklin fiddled with the lock. In no time they both heard the click of the lock and Claire pushed in front of him to open the door. "Good job, Franklin."

"Sure no problem. It's only my funeral when we get back." Claire turned to face Franklin, throwing him a confused look. "There's no cameras in here. We left Owen's view."

"Well it's a good thing our phones are in our backpacks out in the lab, huh." Claire smiled and turned her attention on the room they entered. She knew she left hers in there purposely so to not have to deal with Owen's unnecessary panic calls.

Ignoring her, Franklin's focus moved to a desk pushed to the far corner of the room. "Look." He pointed to it and Claire quickly followed his direction.

She moved towards the desk, climbing over scattered containers filled with empty lab equipment. The two searched the room for a long time before Claire spoke up. "Franklin, here!" She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as she handed over a laptop. "It was buried under all this crap."

Franklin flipped it open and was startled to find the battery fully charged. "That's weird." He looked up at Claire who's eyes lit up.

"Search it. I want everything on that laptop." She pointed back towards the lap.

His own excitement began to build up as he rushed back through the lap towards where he had his laptop set up.

Continuing her search, Claire crawled under the desk in order to get deep into the corner of the room. Dusty blankets and empty boxes were shoved tight in the corner. She quickly began to dig through the pile. Tugging a heavy cardboard box out from under the heap, Claire sat cross legged as she began to sift through the folders. Tossing files aside of research from previous experiments, she continued to the bottom of the box.

Freezing in place, Claire sat, starring at the final file that laid at the bottom of the box. It was only dated with no title of the research project. The date had Claire's heart pounding. It read 2009 which was nine years ago. Maisie was nine.

With shaky hands, Claire opened the file, a smile spreading across her face. "Franklin!" She called out and scrambled to her feet and clumsily pushed her way through the room towards the lab. "I got it!"

"I have all the information on the auction." Franklin smiled back at her. "Every dinosaur that was sold."

Claire flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Perfect! Let's go."

"Yes!" Franklin hissed and the two quickly packed up.

Pulling out her phone, Claire rolled her eyes. Three missed calls and five text messages. She opened her messages and only read the last one Owen sent. _You're in trouble._

She sent a quick text back as they walked towards the exit. _Relax. I got everything. We are leaving. See you soon._

Owen responded immediately. _Good._

The guard at the main gate approached the car as Claire slowed down. "All set, Ms. Dearing?"

"Yes, thank you. We've got what we needed."

The guard smiled warmly and began to back away from the car. "Excuse me," Franklin leaned over the center console to see out Claire's window better. "Do you know what happened to the dinosaur that was in the library?"

The guard tilted his head, confused. "There were no dinosaurs on property when we arrived."

"It was dead." Franklin added.

The guard shook his head. "No, no dinosaur remains were here."

"Ok, thank you." Claire said quickly and pulled forward. With a final wave at the guard she continued off the property.

"He's alive." Claire whispered more to herself than to Franklin. She glanced over at him quickly and he nodded. Eli survived.


	11. Chapter 11

The drive back to the DPG seemed to take forever. Both Claire and Franklin were lost in their thoughts. Eli was alive and the Indoraptor was gone. Did that mean Henry made it out alive? Were they going to try again?

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Claire's grip on the steering wheel tightened as her mind drifted to the night at the estate. Shaking her head slowly as she remembered driving away from Eli as he came to. The roar of the T-rex echoing in the forest behind them. The T-rex was close. How was it possible for him to leave on foot. How far could he have gotten?

"Claire?" Franklin's voice was barely above a whisper, but it still made Claire jump.

She glanced quickly in his direction and realized he was starring right at her. Focusing back on the road, she waited for him to continue. "He's alive, isn't he?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Claire couldn't seem to find her voice. Snapping her mouth shut and letting out a shaky breath, she shrugged. Franklin watched her cautiously. Her body language was something he's never seen before. She was scared. Even more so than when they were on Nublar. Glancing down quickly he saw Claire's phone sitting in the center console. "Do you want to call Owen?" He suggested, unsure how to handle her emotions.

With a quick shake of her head, she seemed to focus more on the highway. She would not be able to talk to him. She didn't trust her voice. Panic was setting in and she needed to focus on getting them home safely.

"Hey," Franklin reached out and patted her white knuckles on the steering wheel. "you need me to drive? You're scaring me, boss."

Claire watched as Franklin practically peeling her right hand from the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath and holding it in while she counted to ten and let it out slowly. She relaxed her shoulders and let Franklin take her hand. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm fine."

Narrowing his eyes, focusing harder on Claire he let himself relax when the color started to return to the knuckles on her left hand. Patting the back of her right hand, he let it go and leaned back in his seat. Claire dropped her hand to the gear shift, letting it rest, her muscles sore from gripping the steering wheel.

"What now?"

Looking over at Franklin she realized just how scared he looked. Flicking her gaze back on the road, she composed herself. The plan forming in her head as she spoke. "We'll go back to the DPG. We need to be on alert. Especially you, Zia, Owen, Maisie and I. They know us."

Franklin's eyes grew wide at the mention of Maisie. "Wait, they probably want her…" he trailed off when Claire shook her head.

"Maisie is safe. She doesn't leave mine or Owen's sight. I'm not worried about her."

Franklin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then what has you freaked?"

"He's mad at Owen and I. If he's going to go after anyone it's one of us. He's got to be smart enough to realize he won't get to Maisie right now."

"Then why Zia and me?"

"You're familiar faces. Just be careful."

"Aw, man," Franklin stomped his foot on the floor and pouted as he looked out his window.

Claire couldn't help but smile at his childish reaction. She reached out and patted his leg. "It'll be fine, Franklin."

With a roll of his eyes, Franklin snorted, "Yeah, easy for you to say. You have your own personal bodyguard."

Claire laughed loudly at that. "Really?"

"What? It's true!"

"Shut up, Franklin." Claire knew she felt safest when she was with Owen, but it was hard for her to admit that. Growing up she was always independent. Never needing anyone to protect her or take lead. _She_ was always the leader. Climbing the corporate ladder of Jurassic World on her own. Sure, she's had boyfriends before, but none ever made her feel the way Owen does. He knows she can take care of herself, but the sense of safety she has with him is something she's never felt before. It wasn't that she needed him to protect her, it's the fact that he's always there when she needed him.

He was happy to see the light back in her eyes, but didn't want to push her anymore. He ended the teasing and relaxed in his seat.

As soon as they pulled up to the DPG, Franklin was out of the car as soon as Claire put it in park. He hurried towards the building doors, sweeping his gaze from side to side as he walked. Once he was safely inside, he turned to see what was taking Claire so long. Clapping his palm to his forehead, he caught sight of Claire grabbing her bag out of the backseat along with his. The moment she stepped through the door she dropped his bag at his feet. Their eyes met and he cringed from the frustrated look in her eyes. He gave her his best smile, "Sorry."

"Look," she backed them into the corner of the lobby so no one else could hear them. "I know you're scared, but you can't let this overcome your life. Who knows, I could be wrong. Maybe someone removed the remains and buried it in the back yard—"

Franklin reached out and hugged Claire as he laughed, cutting her off. "You suck at lying, but I appreciate the effort."

"Claire!" She stepped away from Franklin and turned towards the direction of the elevator where Owen hurried towards them. He took her in his arms and the tight hold on her was exactly what she needed. She melted into him, raising her own arms to lock around his neck. Pulling back to look at Claire, he immediately noticed the worry there in her eyes. "You ok?"

She let her hands slide down his shoulders and press lightly on his chest back towards the elevator. "We need to talk."

He flicked his gaze between Claire and Franklin, feeling his heart drop into his stomach noticing that they both had the same look on their faces. Pulling them into the elevator, he turned to them as soon as the door closed. "What happened?" He focus landed on Claire as he looked at her more closely, letting his eyes roam from her head to feet. "You hurt? Someone do something?"

She took his hands reassuringly. "I'm fine, we're fine. Nothing like that."

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, Owen leaned against the wall of the elevator. "So what is it?"

The elevator doors opened and Claire, still clutching tight to Owen's hand, pulled him along with her. The soft murmurs of the room began to quiet down when eyes landed on Claire as she hurried towards the front of the room. Many already knowing what her motion meant, took their seats. Waiting.

"You're back!" Maisie's voice was the only sound in the room as she hurried towards Claire.

Dropping Owen's hand, Claire pulled Maisie in for a tight hug. She knew she needed to talk to the DPG, but suddenly realizing that she'd have to do it in front of Maisie. Bringing her lips to Maisie's ear as she held Claire tight, she whispered, "I will answer any questions you have when we get home. There's a lot I can't say right now."

Slowly raising her head to look up at Claire, she did her best to smile down at her. Maisie didn't return the smile. She was confused. "You just ran an errand…" trailing off, Maisie tilted her head, trying to make sense of what Claire just said.

"Claire?" Owen, standing close enough to them to hear what she said, laid a hand protectively on Maisie's back.

Taking a deep breath, Claire placed her hands on Maisie's shoulders and moved her to stand beside Owen. Her eyes met his briefly before she turned towards the waiting group behind them. "At the estate, Franklin and I were able to find everything we were looking for in regards to the released dinosaurs."

Soft, excited whispers scattered through the room, some began to relax in their chairs, while others weren't fooled by Claire's opening of good news.

Mika caught Claire's eyes as he stood up from his desk, arms tight against his chest as he watched Claire closely.

"The lab in the basement was pretty much cleared out, but we did find some evidence that may lead me to assume Eli Mills is still alive." Heavy gasps echoed through the room, but the only one she focused on was Maisie's coming from behind her. Stepping back, she wrapped her arms around Maisie. "This is only an assumption. I don't know this for sure, but remains of the Indoraptor were gone."

"You sure it was dead?" A panicked voice came from the back of the room.

"Yes," Claire quickly answered. She felt Maisie shudder and both her and Owen held her tighter. "There's no possible way it would have survived the fall and being impaled. It's dead. Someone removed it from the estate."

"What makes you think it was Eli?" Mika asked, taking a step towards Claire.

"Because of what we found, or should I say _where_ we found came across a room that didn't appear to have been searched. It looked like things had been hastily stored there for safe keeping."

"What was in the room?" Monica, one of the volunteers asked.

"Information on the auction and which dinosaurs were sold and which were still in their cages. Those we know are now released into the wild."

"That's it?" Mika pressed.

Claire squared her shoulders and stood up straight. "Yes." She answered.

Noticing it was getting late, Claire dismissed the volunteers for the night. Informing them that she will have the lists of dinosaurs ready to be worked through in the morning. What she really wanted to do was get Maisie and Owen alone to talk. She could feel the tension radiating from both of them.

Mika, knowing he needed to get back to Eli, stayed back, watching Claire closely. He wanted to ask her more questions. He needed to know exactly what she found in that room, but Owen seemed to shadow her wherever she went. He wasn't letting her out of his sight. Pulling his computer closer to him, he quickly sent an email to Eli, warning him of Claire's findings.

"All set, Mika?" Claire asked, stepping up behind him.

He looked up realizing he was one of the only ones left. Glancing over her shoulder he noticed Owen approaching them with Maisie tight at his side. Suppressing an eye roll, he flipped off his computer and gave Claire his best smile. "Just finishing up on an email."

"Ok, well we have a lot to work on tomorrow."

"I suppose we do," Mika nodded in agreement. "Take care." He said and stepped around Claire just as Owen approached them.

"Ready?" Owen asked as he shifted impatiently. He knew Claire had more to say, but she wasn't going to talk there.

As soon as they stepped through the door to their apartment, Owen focused all his attention on Claire. "Ok, out with it."

She glanced at Maisie who spoke up before Claire could ask her to step out of the room. "I want to hear." Meeting Owen's gaze he gave a hard nod. Mainly because he didn't want to waste time arguing with Maisie to go to her room.

"I found everything we need for Maisie." She smiled when she saw Maisie's eyes light up, but it quickly faded when she looked up at Owen, his face concerned. "The lab was completely cleaned out. That means Eli and Henry are alive."

Owen's eyes widened, "Henry, too?"

"There would be no other reason why the lab was cleared out. Plus the room I found had an x marked on the door. It was staged. The room wasn't searched by the FBI. Someone marked it off to look like it was. Information on the auction, some computers and all information on Maisie were in that room. Why else would it all be there in one spot?"

Nodding in agreement, Owen reached up and scrubbed his hand down his face. "Ok, so they are alive. Everyone needs to be on alert."

Placing a hand on Owen's arm to keep him from going too deep into survival mode, "Owen, that's why I spoke to everyone at the DPG today. We will have them watching for any signs of Eli or Henry."

"Is he looking for me?" Maisie's voice was low, tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Claire pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back lightly, "No."

"Even if they are, no one is getting near you." Owen quickly added. "Why don't you go get the takeout menu for that pizza place you like." He suggested, and Maisie's mid shifted from fear to excitement as she hurried into the kitchen in search for the menu.

Taking advantage of the moment alone, Owen stepped towards Claire and she immediately slipped her arms around his waist. "Watch your back, please. Eli was really pissed at you."

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Owen sighed heavily. "It's not me I'm worried about."

Looking up, Claire met Owen's eyes and she could see the worry there. "I'll be surrounded by everyone at the DPG. I'll be fine."

With a roll of his eyes, Owen snorted. "Speaking of which, what's the deal with that new guy?"

"Mika?"

Owen nodded. "Guy is just… I don't like him."

"He's just a volunteer. There's nothing he can get into." She answered, unsure if he thought he may be looking for information for something. "This wouldn't have been the first time a undercover reporter posed as a volunteer."

"No," Owen shook his head. "He just gives off a bad vibe. Keep your distance."

Claire raised an eyebrow. This was the first time in all the years they knew each other, that he demanded her to do something. She was ready to argue, not quite comfortable with being told what to do, but she let it go seeing the tension in his eyes. Owen was a behaviorist after all. If he was warning her about someone's actions, she wouldn't hesitate to listen. "Ok." she answered.

A smile played at the corner of his lips. "Ok? Just like that?"

Reaching up on her toes, she kissed him, pulling back when Maisie walked back towards them, menu in hand. "I trust your judgment."

XXX

"Eli!" Mika called out as he barged into the cabin.

"They are downstairs. Anton and his men are back. Eli got your email." Robert informed him.

"Anton? Good." Mika hurried towards the basement stairs.

"Ah, here he is!" Eli stood up, raising an arm as Mika crossed the room. Placing his arm across his shoulders, he turned back to Anton. "He's been undercover at the DPG, keeping an eye on things. Seems Claire doesn't know when to stay out of things. She put this thing on fast forward."

"How is this going to happen?" Mika wondered. Anton leaning in to listen closer.

Eli thought for a moment before answering. "It's got to be the next moment they are separated. Owen is not going to tolerate much more. We have to hold something over his head in order to get him to help us find Blue."

"The clone?" One of Anton's men suggested.

Mika shook his head. "Something more important." He grinned at Eli. "If we show him evidence we have Claire. He'd do just about anything we want."

"I don't need Claire. She'll just be a pain in the ass."

"No, not actually take her. Just make it look like it."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "I'm confused."

"If we can get a picture as evidence to show him. Leave that part up to me."

Still confused, Eli scratched the back of his neck. "If you think it'll help then do what you want. I just need Claire out of the way. You get caught you are on your own."

"I'll set the stage for you for Owen. Trust me." Mika said before rushing out of the room. Hurrying back upstairs he found Robert at the table. "Hey, Robert, I may need your help."


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting alone on the balcony Owen nursed the bottle of beer in his hand, his feet kicked up on the railing. Claire and Maisie were curled up on the couch watching some musical that he had no interest in torturing himself with.

The last three days Claire and Owen used every ounce of energy they had to try and keep a normal routine with Maisie. They did all they could to hide their worry of Eli on the loose and the possibility of Henry camped out in a new lab somewhere. Their worries didn't need to be Maisie's. Making her feel safe and secure was their top priority and they were both exhausted from it.

Glancing over his shoulder, fulfilling his need to check on Claire and Maisie, he smiled to himself. The movie was half over based on the amount of time he's been sitting out there, but Claire was already asleep and Maisie was not far from it.

Sipping his beer, he slid down in the chair to try and get more comfortable. He missed his hammock at his cabin. The sounds of the cars a few stories below, someone else sitting on their balcony blasting their music, and an argument escalating on the sidewalk was starting to add to Owen's tension. He needed the silence of his cabin. Glancing over his shoulder once more, both women now fast asleep, he knew they needed to get away, too.

Owen was lost in his thoughts as he planned on a way to convince Claire to leave work right now to spend some time out at the cabin, he didn't hear the door open. "Hey," Claire said softly, her fingers sliding through his hair at the back of his head.

"Hey," Owen greeted her with a smile. "Thought you were sleeping."

As if on cue, Claire let out a loud yawn. "Couch isn't the best for sleeping. Movie was over anyway. I just put Maisie to bed."

Owen reached out and tugged on Claire's hips, pulling her to sit on his lap. She curled up there, resting her head on his shoulder. "Remember laying out on nights like this at the campsites?"

Claire hummed against his shoulder.

He waited for a few minutes, afraid she had fallen asleep. That was not part of the conversation he played over and over again in his mind. He was about to try and restart the conversation when Claire spoke up. "I miss the hammock. This is nice, but that was better."

Unable to hide his smile he had her right where he wanted. "I've been missing it too. It's warm enough to sleep out on it like old times."

"That would be nice." Claire mumbled. She closed her eyes, not to sleep, but to remember the many nights they spent sleeping under the stars, the hammock swaying lightly in the breeze. Those were her favorite memories from when they were together, traveling cross country in their van.

Owen's smile growing, he tightened his arms around her. "We can leave for the cabin tomorrow. Just stay a few nights."

"Owen…" Claire lifted her head to try and stop him from continuing, but he spoke over her.

"It'll be good for all of us," he pressed. "Especially Maisie."

Claire was silent for a moment as she internally argued with herself. She desperately wanted to agree with him, but she had a lot of work to get done. As if reading her mind, Owen added, "You can bring your laptop and work in total concentration. No noise to distract you."

"Owen…" Claire tried again, but couldn't say no. She wanted to go almost as much as he did.

"Come on, Claire, just two days. We need this."

They stared into each other's eyes as Claire fought her internal battle. "Ok." She finally said.

Owen raised his eyebrows, surprised he actually was able to convince her. "Really?"

Claire nodded.

Leaning in to capture her lips, she quickly melted against him. The blaring music and sirens from the street had Owen groaning against Claire's mouth. "Yeah," she sighed and rose to her feet, tugging Owen up with her. "The noise is definitely a mood killer. It's quieter inside."

Without another thought he let her pull him to his feet and followed her to their room.

The next morning Owen awoke to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around, figuring Claire would be sleeping in since she didn't have to rush to the DPG. He dressed and made his way to the kitchen. He found Claire at the sink rinsing out her coffee mug. "Maisie still sleeping?" He asked, looking at her empty chair at the table.

"Yeah, she should be waking up soon though."

Owen zoned in on Claire's outfit and furrowed his eyebrows. "That's a little dressy for the cabin…" he trailed off when he saw the guilty look on her face.

"I know, but I just need to go in for a few hours. I can't just leave everyone without any notice."

Slumping down in a chair at the table, he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I'm not saying we can't go. You and Maisie go. I'll be there later today."

"We shouldn't be separated right now." Owen suggested.

"It's no different than you and Maisie being here while I'm at the DPG." Claire countered. "I'll meet you guys there."

"Where?" Maisie asked as she dragged her feet into the kitchen, slipping into her chair.

"The cabin," Claire answered before Owen could. "You two are going to get things packed up and head over. I'll be there a little later. Just need to tie up a few loose ends."

Maisie threw her hands in the air as she cheered.

"Real smooth." Owen groaned as Claire grabbed her purse and leaned down to kiss him.

"See you later." She said and pressed her lips to his. "Bye, Mais." She smiled at Maisie and headed out the door.

Rushing into the DPG, Claire had her mind set on finishing up a few emails and phone calls before finally heading out to the cabin. "Hey, Claire you have an email that was sent through social media. I forwarded it to you." Franklin informed her as she made her way to her office.

"Thanks," She called back and hurried towards her office.

"Claire, what's going on?" Zia caught Claire's quick pace.

"Huh?" Pausing in her tracks, she turned to look towards Zia's desk. "Nothing's going on. Owen and Maisie are leaving for the cabin and I just need to finish up a few things before I head out there."

"Oh, little away time for the family. Nice. How did Owen convince you?"

Claire couldn't help but smile at that. "Actually it was pretty easy. I like it out there."

Mika drummed his fingers across the keyboard, sending the email he's been waiting for. **It's time.** Hitting the send button, he stood up acting as if he was stretching. Watching Claire disappear into her office, he made his way towards the closed door. Knocking once he surpassed a chuckle at the anger filled, "What?" That came from Claire.

He opened the door, smiling as best he could. "Heard you were skipping out early."

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"Just want to know what to say if someone calls for you." He covered.

"Tell them to call my cell…"

Mika nodded, "Sounds good. How long you think you have until you head out?"

Huffing, clearly annoyed, Claire looked up from her computer, narrowing her eyes as she spoke. "Hoping in a few hours."

Raising his hands, palms towards Claire, he backed out of her office. "Sounds good." He said and shut her door to give her space. He didn't want to press too many questions.

Hurrying back to his desk, he refreshed his mailbox and grinned when the response to his email popped up. **Be there in a few. The others are on their way.**

Mika focused on Zia as her phone rang a few moments later. "Claire's car? Ok I'll let her know." He watched Zia walk towards Claire's office and he moved to the water jug nearby to grab a cup. "Hey, Claire." Zia called out as she knocked once and opened the door.

"No.. I have to leave." Claire couldn't help but whine.

"Nothing's wrong," Zia chuckled. "Security in the lobby said your car alarm was going off. They tried calling your cell, but it went to voicemail."

"Oh, I was on the phone." Mika heard her searching for her keys. "I swear if another reporter thinks they can snoop around for information, I'm going to hunt down the T-rex and feed them to her."

He hurried towards the elevator, clutching his prepaid cell phone in his hand. Since they started hiding out in the cabin, Eli made everyone get rid of their cell phones so they couldn't be tracked. There was only one reason why he needed this phone.

Peering over his shoulder as he made his way out to the sidewalk, making sure no one followed him. He stepped into an alleyway just passed Claire's car. He waved once when he saw the white van pull up behind the car. Robert got out and opened the sliding door before disappearing around the corner just as Claire barged out of the building. Her gaze swept from side to side as she searched for anyone who may have been the one who set the alarm off. Pushing the button on her key to silence the screeching, she reached for the door, happy it was locked. Turning back to the building she didn't notice the man that collided with her causing her to tumble sideways and fall into the open van door. Robert falling with her, apologizing as they went down. He kept his arms around her for a moment, trying to gain his balance back.

"What the hell!" Claire yelled as she shoved Robert away from her.

"I'm sorry," He stood up, holding his hand out to help her out of the van. "I guess I can't sent a text and walk at the same time."

Claire refused the man's offer for help and stood up on her own, rubbing at the bruise she knew was forming on her side. "No, doesn't seem like you can." She snapped. Moving to step around Robert, she huffed when he stepped with her, blocking her way.

"Can I get you anything? Are you ok?" He asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Mika waved his phone, signaling he got the images he needed and slipped back into the alley.

"I'm fine, excuse me." She stepped aside again, this time Robert let her go.

Robert shut the van door and hurried around to get in the drivers side just as Mika jumped in the passenger's seat. "How'd it come out?" Robert wondered. Mika handed over the phone displaying a series of pictures showing Robert shoving Claire into the van. He was quite proud of the last picture he got with Robert holding her down, her eyes closed, making it look like she wasn't conscious. The two men high-fived before speeding away towards step two of their plan.

XXX

"Ready, Kiddo?" Owen asked as he dropped his and Claire's bag on the floor by the front door.

"Almost!" Maisie called out from her room. She threw her stuffed monkey into her bag and hurried to meet up with Owen. "Ready!"

Once the truck was packed, Owen sent Claire a quick text, **On our way. What's your ETA?**

Almost immediately he got a response, **I'll just be about an hour behind you.**

Satisfied with her answer, he placed his phone in the center console and they headed towards the cabin, Maisie bouncing excitedly in her seat most of the way. "Can we go fishing? What kind of fish are in the pond? Would Claire want to go fishing? Oh, can we work on the cabin a little bit? I can help! You think Claire would want to help, too?" The questions poured out of Maisie and Owen wondered if he was going to need to remind her to take a breath.

He knew Claire hated fishing, but thought it could be a good idea to just take Maisie. It could give Claire some peace and quiet. Working on the cabin has been something he's been dying to do and did hope he would get a chance to work on something.

"Well?" Maisie asked, pulling Owen from his thoughts.

His eyes flickered to her before focusing back on the road. "Huh?" He wasn't quite sure which one of the jumbled questions she wanted him to answer.

"What should we do for lunch?" He glanced at her quickly again, unsure when that question was thrown into the mix.

It was after lunch by the time they made it out to the cabin. Owen unpacked the sandwiches they picked up on the way and handed them to Maisie. "Why don't you go put these on the picnic table and we'll have lunch outside. I just want to turn on the electricity in the van, so I can get the fridge cold for the drinks."

"Okay!" Maisie grabbed the sandwiches and raced towards the table.

Owen stepped into the van and straightened up a little while he waited for the fridge to get cool enough to sit the drinks from the cooler inside. Having Claire meet them gave him a chance to get fresh sheets on the bed, and getting the van looking livable again. This way she'd have nothing to worry about the moment she arrived. He'd be able to lead her right to the hammock while Maisie explored. He was just placing the last bottle of beer in place when Maisie's scream had him diving out of the van.

"Hold it right there, Owen Grady." Anton's deep voice warned, gun pointing towards Owen. He paused, arms immediately raising up when he noticed just how outnumbered he was.

"Owen!" Maisie's whimpers had him snapping his head in her direction. His eyes narrowed at the man holding her tightly grinned back at him.

"Mika," Owen growled.


	13. Chapter 13

Owen stood frozen in place, his eyes focused on Mika. He didn't recognize any of the other men scattered on his property. Though the larger one pointing the gun at him looked familiar. He wasn't interested in finding out who that guy was, his mind was too focused on Mika. So many times he was around him, Claire and Maisie. Claire. He was always around Claire. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Owen spat, taking a step towards Mika. Two men stepped on either side of him, holding tight to his arms.

Mika smiled, holding Maisie tighter. "Long time no see." He greeted Owen as if they were long time friends.

Owen's blood boiled. "Where's Claire?" He demanded, fighting against the hold on him. This had all the men laughing. "WHERE'S CLAIRE!" Owen yelled, jabbing his right elbow into the man's stomach beside him. He fell to his knees coughing as he wrapped his arms around his torso. With his right arm free, Owen swung it around, his fist coming in contact with the other man's nose. Not wasting a moment, Owen lunged for Mika and Maisie.

The gunshot from behind him startled him, Maisie's scream echoing in his ears. Stumbling for a moment, Owen tried focusing on his body. He didn't feel pain. He wasn't shot. "Move again and the next bullet goes in that clone over there." Anton warned.

Owen slowly turned around to face him just as two more men approached him. This time Anton stepped directly in front of Owen, barrel of the gun pressing into his forehead. "You fight them you're bitch dies."

Images of Claire flashed through his mind. Where did they have her? Was she hurt? Guilt took over, he didn't realize he was knocked to his knees, wrists tied at his back. He should have waited for her. They should have all stayed together.

"Hey!" Anton bellowed, trying to get Owen's attention. One of the men standing beside him fisted his hair to make him look up at Anton. "Pay attention. I very much want you dead. I don't care for you or anyone else, so I could care less who dies through any of this. It's all up to you. I get you back to Eli alive and I get what I want. I'll kill whoever I need to in order to make that happen."

"Fuck you!" Owen spat.

Anton nodded, unamused. He took out the cell phone Mika used and flipped through the images of Claire being forced into the van. "You refuse to come with us and she dies." Owen clenched his teeth, looking away from the photos as he fought to keep his composure. "Look at her! You want to be responsible for her death?" Anton yelled, shoving the phone closer to Owen's face.

"She's got a pretty good scream. Wiggly little fucker, too." Mika chuckled.

Owen tried getting to his feet, his focus on Mika. "I'll kill you!" Owen threatened.

"No." Anton jabbed the barrel of the gun to his temple. "You don't get to make those kind of decisions." He put the phone to his ear. "He's not cooperating…"

"No!" Maisie cried out. "Please!" She begged. "Don't hurt Claire!"

"Fine!" Owen dropped his chin to his chest. "What do you want."

"Hold on, he's got a change of heart."

"Please," Owen sighed. "Leave her alone." He was pulled roughly to his feet as Anton tucked the phone back in his pocket.

"That'll be up to you. Though the more you give a hard time the faster she runs out of oxygen."

"Let her go and I'll do whatever the fuck it is Eli wants. Maisie, too. They both need to be together, safe." Owen tried to barter. Anton's words putting a whole new round of images in his mind. Was she trapped somewhere? Was she buried?

Anton let out a deep laugh, shaking his head. "You follow our rules and they will both be fine." He pulled the phone out again when Owen tried standing his ground. "Time is ticking on your woman."

"Fine." Owen growled.

Mika tucked Maisie under his arm, unfazed at her kicking and screaming. This had Owen voluntarily following along, his focus set on her.

XXX

Claire slammed her laptop shut, standing and stretching. She was twenty minutes ahead of schedule. If there isn't any traffic she would actually surprise Owen by being early.

Gathering her belongings she headed out of her office and made her way towards Franklin and Zia. "You don't have to keep everyone here too late today. Things seem quiet."

"You got it, Boss." Franklin threw her a thumbs up before turning back to his computer.

"Have fun." Zia waved and focused back on the book she was reading.

She said a few more goodbyes before entering the elevator, her shoulders relaxing. She just wanted to be at the cabin and relaxing with Maisie and Owen. Shifting slightly, she remembered the sore spot on her side, unsure how she was going to explain that bruise to Owen later.

Arriving at the cabin, Claire pulled up beside Owen's truck. She turned her car off, expecting Maisie to come barging through the trees towards her. Her eyes scanned the property seeing no sign of Maisie. She must be far enough away that she didn't hear her pull up.

Exiting the car she called out, "Hey guys, I'm here!"

No answer.

"Maisie!" Claire called out a little louder. She wondered over towards the unfinished cabin. "Owen?" She said softly, looking around to see if he was working. Walking around the side of the cabin she spotted the picnic table with one wrapped sandwich and an open one with only a few bites taken from it. A bag of chips splattered on the ground. By the amount of ants she saw had her heart beating fast. "Guys if you're hiding please stop. It's not funny!" She began silently begging Owen would hear the panic in her voice and come jumping out of his hiding place.

With no answer, she hurried towards the van, pausing when the door was left open. "Hello?" She said loud enough for anyone inside to hear. "Owen? Are you in there?" Still no answer. "Ok, I'm getting a little pissed off, guys!" She stepped into the van gasping in surprise. The fridge door was left open, a bottle of beer broken on the floor.

Taking a step backwards, stumbling out of the van, panic gripped at her chest. "Oh, God… OWEN!" She screamed as loud as she could. "MAISIE!"

Her breath coming in short gasps, she dropped to her knees. They weren't here. If there was some sort of accident the truck would have been gone. They wouldn't have just left this mess behind if they were out hiking somewhere, plus Owen knew she was arriving now. He would have given her a heads up.

Wrapping her arms around her torso, she tried desperately to calm herself down. They needed help and she needed to find them. There was no time for her to lose it. Not now. Her sobs of fear turned into heavy breaths of anger. Standing up, she looked around trying to clear her mind. There was only one person after them. "Eli…" She grumbled as she stormed towards her car.

She sped back towards the DPG, hoping to get back before Zia or Franklin left. She debated on calling the cops, but didn't want anything going public. Right now she had the element of surprise on her side. If she called the cops, the media would give Eli a heads up that they were searching for him.

Claire threw her car in park and ran into the building, unable to wait for the elevator, she went right for the stairs, running up six stories as fast as she could. Barging into the DPG, she stumbled into the room, pausing briefly as she rested her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

Hands were on her back and shoulders, a cup of water appearing in front of her face. The ringing in her ears kept her from hearing any voices. Someone shook her lightly and she looked up to see Zia, eyes frantic as she watched her.

Claire focused on the water in Rebecca's hand and took it, swallowing it all. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked around the room. Everyone silent as they stared back at her.

"Owen…" Claire trailed off as her eyes met Zia's, tears filling her eyes. "Maisie." She squeaked, the tears spilling over.

"What?" Zia asked, pulling Claire into her arms. Claire let herself fall apart for a moment before composing herself.

"They aren't at the cabin. Someone took them." She said, angrily swiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"Wait.. are you sure they aren't just—"

"No, Zia! They aren't there! It had to have been Eli, but…" Claire trailed off as she made her way over to Franklin.

"But what?" Zia pressed as she followed her. She knew that pause. Claire's mind was focused on a million different things at once.

Claire spun around to answer her, "He took on a room full of men! He knows how to protect himself! What happened?!" She thought back to Owen putting a stop to the auction back at the estate. Sure, he had some bumps and bruises, but he _knows_ how to protect himself. He knows how to protect Maisie.

"We will figure it out." Franklin promised.

Reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Claire stared intently at Franklin. He waited her out, knowing she was deep in thought. "How did they even know they'd be out there?" She wondered out loud.

Franklin could only stare back at her blankly. He didn't have an answer. Did she expect him to answer? His mind scrambled for some sort of answer.

Claire focused on everyone in the room. "Everyone stop what you're doing. I want all eyes on every social media platform. I want any information on anything suspicious happening from here to the cabin and up to the estate."

"What exactly do you want us to look for?" Tony, one of the volunteers, asked.

"Anything!" Claire screeched.

"Ok," Zia placed her hands on Claire's shoulder's pushing her to sit down at an empty desk. Then she sat at her own and turned to her computer. "We will look. Just calm down."

"I can try and track Owen's phone." Franklin suggested.

Claire shook her head. "It's in the van." She remembered spotting it on the table. "Wait…" She paused as she looked around the desk she was sitting at. "Where's Mika?" She asked, realizing it was his desk.

"Hm?" Zia hummed as she scanned her computer screen. She glanced at Claire realizing she had sat her at Mika's desk. "Oh, erm, he hasn't been here in a while. Before you left I think."

"I saw him by the water jug when Zia was telling you about your car alarm." Franklin added.

"Mika?" Jim, another volunteer, asked as he turned in his chair to face the small group. "Zia's right. He ran out around the time you went to turn your alarm off. I was just coming in from my break. Haven't seen him back. Good riddance," Jim snorted, "guy did nothing around here."

Spinning in her chair, Claire drummed her fingers across the keyboard to Mika's computer. She checked some social media sights he should have been following and noticed there was no recent activity recorded. "Franklin," she called over she shoulder, "Find out what's the last thing he did on this computer."

Reaching around her, Franklin hit a few buttons on the keyboard and an email inbox popped up. Furrowing her eyebrows she stared at the screen. "Last email he sent." She said just as Franklin clicked into the sent folder.

Franklin and Claire both sat wide eyed as they looked at the emails between Mika and someone else. "Do you think…?" Franklin trailed off as Claire nodded slowly.

"I need you to track this email address. I want to know who he was talking to!" Slamming her palms down on her desk she rose to her feet, "Damn it!" She yelled. The movement had her side throbbing.

"You ok?" Franklin wondered, watching her closely.

"Yeah just…" Claire glanced out the window, her thoughts finally falling into place. She turned her attention back to the group around her. "When did you say he left?"

"About the time you went to turn your alarm off." Jim repeated.

Placing her hand on her side again, she tried putting the pieces to her puzzle together. "What is it?" Zia pressed.

"This may sound weird, but as soon as I turned my alarm off and checked the car, some guy slammed into me. We both fell into the open door to a van parked behind my car. He said he was walking and texting at the same time and just ran into me."

Zia's eyes narrowed. "And you both just fell into a van?"

Claire nodded, "Now it seems odd, but when it happened I didn't think much about it. I was too focused on getting my work done so I could leave."

"Do you think it was staged?" Franklin wondered.

"I think so. I mean, I've bumped into people before not paying attention, but never hard enough to knock someone off their feet or into a _van_." Her mind shifted to what could have happened at the cabin. "That's it!" Claire called out, causing everyone to jump. "It had to have been a trap! There's no other way Owen would go without a fight, but what do they want?" She paused as she thought for a moment. "They had me. Why let me go? Why go for just Owen and Maisie?"

"A trap?" Zia suggested, shrugging off Claire's look. "Maybe? I mean you said it yourself, Owen should have been able to handle himself. But he wouldn't think twice if he thought they had you. He'd go wherever they wanted him to."

Claire slowly sat back down, her stomach turning as she thought of the terror Owen and Maisie must have felt thinking she was kidnapped. "But I'm fine." Claire mumbled to herself, hoping her words could reach Owen. She wanted to reassure him. "I didn't recognize the guy who ran into me, so where was Mika?"

"Don't know," Franklin said and turned his computer screen to face her, "but I have a location."


	14. Chapter 14

"Owen," Maisie whimpered, curling into his side. They were huddled in the corner in the back of a box truck. Mika and Robert sitting across from them, guns ready.

"Hm?" Owen hummed softly, his eyes never leaving Mika's.

"I'm scared." Maisie cried, hiding her face in his shirt.

He held her tighter, doing his best to comfort her. "It'll be fine."

Mika snorted at Owen's ill-faded attempt to try and soothe her. "Don't lie to the thing." He said and turned his attention to Maisie. "You'll be with your new owner soon. I'm sure he's got lots of experiments you can help him with." He chuckled, Robert joining in, their laughs echoing off the walls of the truck.

Maisie stiffened in Owen's arms, she curled herself further into his side, wishing she could just disappear within him. "No." Maisie pleaded, her voice muffled by Owen's shirt.

"What do you get out of all this?" Owen demanded, his focus still on Mika.

"None of your damn business. If you're girlfriend learns to cooperate, then maybe her." Mika said with a sly smile on his face.

Owen's muscles coiled, ready to spring at Mika, but Maisie clung harder to him, forcing him to remember she had to be his focus right now. He leaned back against the wall, tugging Maisie closer. He refused to let Mika get to him. Especially not when Maisie was so close to him.

When they arrived at the hidden cabin, Maisie screamed into Owen's shirt at the sound of the truck turning off. "It'll be ok." He whispered in her ear. Straining his ears, he tried to listen to the noises outside of the truck. There was no noise he could focus on. Not even anyone talking.

The two were escorted out of the truck and shoved towards the dark cabin. Maisie, still clutching to Owen, kept her face hidden. There was nothing out here she wanted to see. She wasn't so scared when she knew it was Owen holding her, the scent of his shirt was the only calm that filled the darkness that was currently her world.

As they entered the cabin, Owen's gaze immediately landed on Eli. "Where is she?" He demanded. "Where's Claire?" He looked around as if he was expecting her to appear.

"I have a job for you." Eli said, ignoring Owen's question.

Mika and Robert stepped behind Owen, Mika tugging hard on Maisie's arm. Not expecting the move, Maisie screamed as she lost her grip on Owen. He stepped with her, trying to reach for her. "Leave her alone!" Owen yelled, suddenly finding himself fighting against someone holding him back.

"Hey!" Anton's voice boomed, causing Mika to pause at the basement door. "I paid for that. It's mine."

"Yes," Eli answered. "I need her out of the way right now. You will have her when this is all over with."

"Like hell he will!" Owen growled. His focus snapping to Eli.

"What's the matter?" Eli asked with a smirk. "You and Claire having too much fun playing house?"

Hearing Claire's name, Owen's focus shot back to the basement door. "Claire!" Owen yelled, hoping for a response. This had Mika and Robert laughing again. Owen struggled to get free. Anger boiling his blood as he stared at Mika. He fought harder when Mika disappeared down the basement stairs. "Maisie!" His chest rising and falling as he panted. "Claire!" He called out once more.

"We'll tell you where she is after I get what I want from you." Eli spoke up, unfazed by his calls for Claire.

"I have nothing!" Owen yelled as loud as he could. "You have everything I could possibly care about. There's nothing else for me to give. What the fuck do you want!"

"Blue." Eli said flatly.

Owen stifled a laugh. "And why would you think I have her? I have no idea where she is!"

"Oh, I know," Eli nodded, "I need you to track her down. She's been close, but none of my men can get close enough to get her."

"For what?" Owen asked, but he had a feeling he knew the answer. The whole reason they tricked them to going to track her down in the first place.

"Find Blue or Claire dies."

Owen shook his head. "Not until I see Claire."

Eli wagged his finger as if he was scolding a child. "You don't get to barter with me, Owen. Her life is in my hands. Find Blue."

Owen's head dropped in defeat. He found himself close to begging. He just needed to know if she was ok. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Good choice." Eli motioned for Robert and Mika, along with one of Anton's guards. "Go with him." He demanded, handing each of them a gun and then placed a tranquilizer gun in Mika's hand.

xxx

Claire slammed on her breaks beside Owen's truck once more, this time sprinting across the open space towards the van. "Please still be in the same spot." Claire begged out loud as she dropped to her knees and heaved the mattress off the bed. Her heart pounded in her chest as she lifted the gun safe out of the storage space under the bed.

Owen had bought the gun for protection after the Jurassic World incident. He hated the way reporters, paparazzi and curious people would go through almost any lengths to get to Claire. The gun was purchased around the same time he was adamant in teaching her some basic self defense. They had joked briefly about the fact that he didn't need to teach her how to shoot a gun. He already experienced that first hand with her.

Tucking the gun in the waistband of her jeans, she ran back out towards her car.

The drive out to the estate seemed to take days. The closer she got the further she still felt from Owen and Maisie. She needed to make sure they were ok. Were they together? Was Maisie scared? The questions taking over her thoughts had her slamming her foot down on the gas pedal.

Pulling up to the estate, Claire contemplated whether or not to speak to the guard. Should she give herself backup? Out of time to think, she smiled warmly at the guard as he approached the car. "Ms. Dearing? I don't have you down for another visit.

"I know, I'm sorry. I realized I had forgotten something inside and was going to meet my boyfriend nearby for a weekend away. I figured I could just stop by on my way and grab it." Without a second thought the guard opened the gate and let her through.

Purposely parking where the guard could see her, she figured if she wasn't back in a certain amount of time he'd know she went missing. After all, the coordinates Franklin gave her were still on the Lockwood property.

She made her way towards the house, only to sneak around to the back. It was starting to get dark and the forest seemed eerily quiet as she entered.

Something rustled the trees to her right. She jumped, turning to fully face that direction. "Hello?" She called out, her voice shaking. With an unsteady hand, she searched the trees with her flashlight. "Anyone out there?"

With no answer, she checked her compass and continued in the direction she was heading. She was still two miles from the cabin and contemplated on running the rest of the way, but she froze when the rustling continued to follow her. "Show yourself!" She demanded into the darkness. The forest around her fell silent. Reaching behind her, she gripped the handle of the gun, her eyes desperately searching the dark.

Off in the distance she saw the bouncing light of a flashlight. Someone was walking in her direction. She quickly shut off her own flashlight and stood still. There was a familiar chittering sound behind her and she clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Trying to silently step to her left, Claire became tangled in a vine and fell to the ground.

"Over there!" Owen hissed, the flashlight pointing in Claire's direction.

The chitter was closer to Claire at the sound of Owen's voice. "B-Blue?" she stammered. There was a soft purring sound that answered her. "Oh, shit." Claire mumbled, looking around her blindly.

She got to her feet, backing away from the approaching light. Owen's whistle had Claire gasping loudly, echoed by Blue in the darkness behind her. "Owen." She whispered to herself. But why was he out in the woods with a small group of men? They didn't seem to be trying to hurt him. How did he know Blue was out here?

"I heard it!" a familiar voice spoke up.

"Will you shut up! She's not going to let me get any closer with you assholes. Just back off."

"Oh shut up and find the damn thing before I start firing." Mika said and held up the tranquilizer gun.

"And what? Put a bunch of trees to sleep? The fuck are you aiming for in the dark? That'll do nothing but piss her off," Owen shook his head. "Damn idiot."

At the sight of the tranquilizer gun, Claire tried to move away from the approaching men, swearing as she tumbled over more roots.

"Wait, that was a voice!" Mika focused his flashlight where Claire fell, but she stayed still causing him to miss her, the foliage too thick around her.

Blue's loud snarls pulled at the four men's attention. "Hey, girl," Owen spoke blindly into the darkness again, unsure of her exact location. He smiled slightly at her chittery response. "Yeah, Blue, it's me." His arm raised in the direction her responses were coming from.

Blue was close enough to Claire now that she could see her from the light of the flashlights, but they were still protected by the thick foliage.

As the three guards approached behind Owen, Blue stepped closer to Claire, placing herself between her and the group.

Claire watched Blue in astonishment. She was not interested in her. Gaining some confidence, Claire rose to her feet once more, reaching for the gun tucked in the back of her jeans. As Owen approached them, she sunk deeper behind Blue, keeping herself hidden from the searching lights. She fought against bursting through the trees and running to him, but the fact that Owen was out there with three men had her confused. If he was forced out there, surely she couldn't fight off the others on her own. There were three guns and a tranquilizer gun to her one small handgun.

Narrowing her eyes, Claire focused on one of the men. "Son of a bitch!" She hissed too low for anyone to hear her. Anyone but Blue who quickly glanced behind her towards Claire, chirping and snapping her tail. She took that as Blue telling her to stay quiet. She focused back on Robert, realizing he was the one who shoved her into the van.

"Got a visual yet?" Mika asked and Claire grumbled low when her gaze landed on him.

Blue snapped back another warning towards Claire. Not wanting the raptor to turn on her, she stayed silent.

Mika and Robert let Owen walk ahead of them. Anton's guard stuck close to Owen's side, making sure he wasn't going to make a run for it. Blue shifted with Owen, keeping a distance from him, unsure of the company around him.

Claire stayed put, now further away from the group. She aimed her gun towards Mika, fighting with herself whether she should take the shot or not.

"Come on, Man, I thought you were this things Daddy or whatever." Mika huffed. Owen ignored him. "Get your ass moving before your girlfriend's ass is mine." He added when Owen didn't answer.

"Enough!" Owen yelled, turning towards Mika. This time Owen ignored the guns pointed at him. He reached Mika before he could get ready, juggling a gun and tranquilizer in his hands. Owen swung hard, his fist coming into contact with Mika's jaw.

Robert and the guard dropped their own guns knowing Eli's orders for him to remain alive until they had Blue. The three men fighting against Owen.

Claire had her gun still pointed towards Mika, her finger ready on the trigger. Anger surged through her at the way Mika was using her to get to Owen. Now it all made sense. The shove into the van, the reason why Owen was out there searching for Blue. It was because he thought they had her.

Just as she had a clear shot to Mika, Blue barged out of hiding, immediately taking out the guard. Robert and Mika jumped back, their eyes locked on Blue. This gave Owen a chance to regain his footing, his focus turning to try and get Blue's attention.

Behind Owen, Mika raised the tranquilizer gun, pointing it at Blue, but before he could pull the trigger Claire squeezed hers. Mika immediately crying out, gripping his leg.

"What the fuck!" Robert called out, dropping to the ground to keep himself protected. "Where did that come from?"

With the fresh blood in the air, Blue turned her attention on Mika. "Have at'em, Blue." Claire whispered. Confident that Owen could handle Robert, she turned her flashlight back on and sprinted towards the cabin. Her next focus on where Maisie was.

Owen had dropped to the ground at the sound of the gunshot. He grabbed the gun beside Robert and pointed it in the direction the shot came from. He took aim once a light shone, rushing back towards the cabin. Blue snapped at Owen and he rolled away gasping loudly. "Damn, Blue! Easy!" He laid flat on his back gun forgotten at his side. Blue stood over him, barring her teeth at him. "Easy." Owen said again, but softer this time. He fought to keep himself calm.

It wasn't until the flashlight in the distance disappeared did Blue back away from Owen. Her gaze swept around the area, giving a low growl when Robert was gone. She sniffed the air and hurried into the darkness. "No! Blue wait…" Owen jumped to his feet to try and follow after her, but it was too dark to see which way she went.

Looking around slowly, Owen scooped up a flashlight and collected as many guns as he could before stomping deeper into the forest in search of Blue. Claire and now possibly Maisie's life depended on it.

Sneaking around the side of the cabin, Claire pressed her back against the siding as she strained to listen to what was going on inside.

"What's taking so long? Didn't you say the thing was close?" Anton paced impatiently.

"Owen knows what he's doing. She'll trust him." Eli responded. At the sound of his voice, Claire narrowed her eyes and her hands balled into fists.

She could hear other movements inside and knew it wasn't just the two men. She couldn't handle them all. There was one voice she was looking for, but wherever Maisie was, she was quiet.

"Damn it!" Henry yelled and slammed a door. Claire ducked under the front window to try and see where he came from. He was holding a rag over his hand. "Damn thing bit me when I tried to get a blood sample."

Eli laughed at the way Henry was cradling his hand. "Oh, come on, she's just a kid."

"Then you do it!" Henry snapped and tossed a syringe in his direction.

"Fine. Just knock her out first. Not that hard." Eli said and made his way towards the basement stairs.

"Maisie", Claire whispered and hurried around the house in search of another way in.

A dim light shone through a small cellar window. Claire immediately dropped to her knees to peer inside. Maisie stood with her back towards the window, slamming her hands against the bars that were caging her in. "Owen!" She sobbed between screams. Claire's heart sank when she heard the strain in her voice. She had been screaming for a while.

Maisie's screams for Owen turned into frantic cries to be left alone as Claire noticed Eli approaching the cage. Without having a full plan in place, Claire was on her feet and running around to the front of the house. Yanking the gun out from her jeans she shot two rounds into the forest and immediately hurried to the back of the house.

Dropping to her knees again, her shoulders relaxed when Eli wasn't there anymore, but she couldn't see Maisie either. She could hear her crying though. She tapped lightly on the glass.

The small group of men still inside hurried out the front door to see where the shots came from. Eli calling out into the darkness that Blue better be alive.

"Go away!" Maisie shrieked when Claire tapped on the glass again. Maisie returned to her spot at the bars and started yelling for Owen again.

Grabbing her flashlight, Claire shone it thought the window. Finally getting Maisie's attention. Turning to face the window, Maisie's eyes grew wide and she dropped her to knees sobbing. She was saved.


	15. Chapter 15

Claire shifted to a seated position and brought both of her feet together. She snapped her legs out, her boots easily crashing through the window.

Knowing the sound would catch someone's attention she worked fast as she could. Removing her sweatshirt, she wrapped it around her hand using it to sweep away the sharp shards of glass.

"Claire!" Maisie squeaked as she desperately tried climbing up the wall. Her nails scraping down the brick as she desperately tried to latch onto something. Trying once more, she bent her knees and jumped up, her fingers coming up short from the small window.

"It's ok." Claire reassured her as she reached into the window. She waved her hand to calm Maisie down, needing her to gather her energy. Laying flat on her stomach, Claire was able to fit her shoulder's through the small window and reached down towards Maisie.

"It was around back!" Claire heard someone yell as the flashlights drew closer from the front of the house. She turned her attention back on Maisie, stretching her arm as far as it would go.

"Come on, Maisie! Reach!" Claire pleaded, doing her best to reach down to her. Tears stung her eyes as the voices got louder. She couldn't fail this. Her anxiety built up knowing her back was unprotected. She was too far through the window to see anyone approaching. Fighting the urge to pull away and protect herself from the approaching threat, her eyes met Maisie's, the fear and terror reflected there reminded her of when she found Owen and Maisie on the roof. There were many nights Maisie's screams haunted both Claire and Owen's dreams. Now here she was frightened once more. "You can do it, Sweetie. Just grab my hand." Claire urged her on, desperately wanting to have Maisie by her side. There, Claire knew Maisie would be safe.

With one large jump, Maisie stretched her arm as far as it could go. Claire's fingers locked with Maisie's and they both let out a sigh of relief. "Use your feet and climb up the wall," Claire instructed her. She shifted on her stomach to hold Maisie's weight. "I got you."

"HEY!" Eli yelled, gripping the bars and desperately trying to get the cell door open as he watched Maisie scramble towards freedom.

Maisie's hand tightened around Claire's. "Claire!" She called out, panicked as she did her best to use her feet climb the wall. She turned her head to see Eli searching for the key to open the door. "No," she whimpered and turned her attention back to Claire.

"Hey, hey," Claire spoke calmly regaining Maisie's attention. "I've got you and I swear I'm not letting go." Focusing on Claire's hand wrapped tightly around hers. She was seconds from being wrapped in safe arms. Using her upper body strength she pulled herself up as Claire reached in with her other hand to support Maisie's weight. Gritting her teeth together, Claire tightened her grip on Maisie. "Just keep climbing. Come on!" She demanded.

Eli got the door open just as Claire pulled Maisie through the small window. "I'm going to kill you, Claire! You hear me!" Eli screamed.

Maisie scrambled through the window, both collapsing on the ground. "You're ok!" Maisie cried into Claire's chest. They both laid there for a moment holding on tight to the other.

"They never had me. It was a lie." Claire informed her.

Maisie tensed in Claire's arms and her eyes met Claire's confused. "But Owen saw pictures of them taking you." Claire's blood boiled as she realized the torment they were putting Owen through. "They said they'd kill you if he didn't go with them."

"No, Sweetie, I'm fine, but we need to get—" Claire was cut off by the cock of a gun.

"That's mine." Anton stood a few feet away from them, gun pointed at Claire.

Quickly getting to her feet, Claire dragged Maisie behind her. "No." She answered flatly.

Anton laughed at her confidence. "Give it to me," he demanded, raising his hand and pointing at Maisie. "The clone is mine."

Maisie gripped onto Claire's arm with one hand. The other fisted the back of her shirt tightly. "I want to go home." Maisie whimpered against Claire's back.

"We will." Claire answered her.

Claire raised her gun, pointing it at Anton. "You don't want to deal with kidnapping," She raised her eyebrow in question. "do you?"

Anton shifted slightly, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's not a child. It's a clone. I paid for it."

"She is mine." Claire growled, squaring her shoulders as she steadied her gun. "I don't know what Eli told you, but he's a lier. Maisie is not a clone that belongs to Eli. She's my daughter and you really don't want to have to go through me to get to her."

"Your daughter?" Anton gasped and dropped his gun to his side.

Even though the adoption wasn't finalized, it was the only thing she was positive would turn Anton against Eli. The word daughter didn't quite register to Claire, but Maisie melted into Claire's back, loosening her grip to quickly wrap her arms around Claire's waist. Her whole life was spent dreaming about being someone's daughter. She knew the adoption was happening, but hearing Claire speak the word made it all real. Her arms tightened around Claire's waist, keeping herself attached to her. She had a mother and she was not going to let anyone separate them.

"Damn you, Claire!" Eli yelled, pulling Maisie from her thoughts. She held tighter to Claire as he rounded the house, storming towards them.

"Stop." Claire warned, pointing her gun at him.

Anton threw his arm out, him palm against Eli's chest. "You sell me her kid?"

"What?" Eli gasped, looking passed Anton towards Claire. "You're going to listen to that bitch? She's not her kid!"

"See, if you did your research, Eli you would have learned that she, in fact, is… or will be. We adopted her thanks to all the paperwork you thought you hid." Claire couldn't help but smile at his paling face. "You legally have no ties to her anymore."

"I paid for the clone." Anton said, pulling Eli's focus from Claire.

Eli shrugged, turning to smirk at Claire. "So kill her and take it." He suggested and motioned towards the gun in his hand.

With the gun now pointing at Claire once more, she readied herself to take the first shot, but a familiar noise pulled everyone's attention.

"Blue?" Maisie whispered and Claire nodded as she slowly backed them up.

Eli started moving back towards the house, his eyes frantically searching the darkness for any sign of Blue.

"Oh," Anton smiled, his gaze drifting just passed Claire and Maisie. "That my dinosaur?"

"Yep," Eli's voice shook as he picked up his pace. "It's all yours." He called over his shoulder.

Claire and Maisie spun around at the sound of Blue approaching. Claire reached behind her and pushed Maisie backwards until her back pressed against the siding, keeping Maisie secure between her and the house.

Without hesitation, Blue darted towards the small group of men. Maisie, quickly squeezing her eyes shut at the sound of the gurgled screams. She wanted to cover her ears, too, but refused to let go of Claire.

"Come on," Claire reached back and gripped Maisie's hand as she ran towards the forest.

With the moon shining bright, the two were able to make out shadows as they hurried through the trees. They ran for a few moments before a dark shadow darted in front of Claire. It collided with her, forcing her to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut unsure of the next move the man on top of her was going to make. They got her. She was trapped.

"Claire!" Maisie screamed.

"Just run Maisie!" Claire said as she did her best to punch at the man on top of her.

Strong hands gripped her wrists to stop her attack. "Claire?" Owen's voice immediately freezing Claire's struggles to get free.

Squinting her eyes in the darkness, she couldn't see his face. The light of the moon not quite strong enough to make out his features. "Owen?"

His hands immediately loosened and he sat back on his heels, still straddling her hips. Claire immediately sat up, throwing her arms around his shoulders and crushed her lips against his.

"Owen?" Maisie's whimper had Claire and Owen pulling apart. He reached for Maisie and pulled her towards them, all three of them wrapping their arms around each other.

Claire pulled back after a few moments and shoved against Owen's chest so she could get out from under him. "We have to go. I don't know how many Blue just took out, but we need to move."

The three quickly got to their feet. Owen reached for Maisie's hand and brought the other up to cup Claire's face, bringing his lips to brush up against hers softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I thought you were that Robert guy."

Claire shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She heard him sigh in relief and he turned to lead them further into the woods. "My car is at the estate." Claire informed them as they made their way towards the mansion.

Owen stopped short causing Maisie to walk into him with a loud "oof" He turned, squinting into the darkness, trying desperately to see her face. "Your what?"

Claire suddenly remembered he had thought Mika and Robert had taken her. She was quick to respond, "My car, they set you up."

"The pictures! You… They had you!"

"No," Claire shook her head, reaching for his hands. "Owen, they staged it all. I was notified that my car alarm was going off and I went down to shut it off. They made it seem like just some guy was not paying attention and bumped into me, accidentally falling into the van."

"But you're…"

"I'm fine," She reassured him. "Just a little sore from the fall, but they never had me."

Owen pulled his hands free from hers and hugged her tightly. "I'd be more pissed if Mika was still alive." He said and took her hand as they continued walking.

"Yeah, Blue to the rescue again." Claire chuckled.

"Yeah," Owen laughed, but he cut off, turning to look at Claire. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I was the one who shot Mika in the leg." She said, pulling the gun from the back of her jeans and handing it over.

Owen's eyes widened. "You?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "You were out there?"

"Yeah, Franklin helped me track down Mika. I saw you with them."

Owen dropped her hand, reaching up to scrub his palm down his face. "Jesus, Claire I almost shot you!"

"What?" Maisie gasped, squeezing Claire's hand and pulling her other out of Owen's grasp.

"No, Mais, not on purpose! Damn, I thought you were another one of Eli's men out there. But Blue…" He trailed off and the three walked in silence for a little while.

All three were deep in thought of how that moment could have ended differently if it wasn't for Blue. Maisie tried imagining the whole situation in her head, but unsure of what actually happened. While Owen felt proud of Blue to know Claire enough to protect her even from him, but he was also sick to his stomach that not once, but twice he attempted to hurt her. "Hey," Claire said softly, squeezing his hand lightly. "You didn't know. I'm fine."

dropping his chin to his chest he slowly shook his head. "I would have never forgiven myself. It's bad enough I tackled you. If I hurt you…"

"You didn't hurt me." She reached for his hand once more and threaded her fingers with his. Her shoulders were sore from his force, but nothing that would leave any mark, so she lied. "Honest, Owen."

Owen was about to speak, but a sea of voices cut him off. "Claire Dearing!" Many voices called out into the forest. The three stood frozen, unsure of who was looking for Claire.

"Don't answer." Owen whispered, reaching for Claire and Maisie, placing them behind him as the voices drew closer.

Claire pushed his arm away and stepped beside him. "I left my car where the guard could see it. It's been hours. The guard thinks I was running inside to pick up something I left behind. They must have noticed I went missing."

Owen raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should be impressed or not. It was Claire, after all. "Giving yourself backup without actually asking for backup. Smart."

Claire shrugged, "We didn't need the public getting involved, but it looks like we have no choice now." She took a deep breath and turned away from Owen to yell, "I'm here!"

"Claire!" Someone yelled as he approached them. "Claire Dearing."

"Yes," She squinted against the brightness of the flashlight.

Maisie clung to Owen as more uniformed men approached them.

Claire recognized the guard as he hurried towards her. "You ok? Why are you out here?" His gaze swept from Claire to Owen, his eyes widening when he noticed Maisie. "Everything alright?" He asked, his focus now on Maisie.

Claire took a deep breath before she informed the men everything she knew about Eli. Immediately an army of men took off into the forest, rushing towards the hidden cabin. The three were escorted to an ambulance to be checked out. Claire and Owen insisting Maisie be looked over first. Once she was cleared, both Claire and Owen relieved that she had nothing but a small scratch from when Claire pulled her through the window.

Owen was eager to have Claire checked over next, his own relief showing when she showed nothing but a large bruise on her side. With all three of them clear of any medical attention, they stayed close together as more FBI agents spoke to them about what happened.

Claire easily skirted around the fact that they kidnapped Maisie to sell her as a clone. She simply informed them that Maisie was taken along with Owen because of the grudge Eli held over Owen for stopping the auction. While Owen and Maisie were giving their statements, keeping their stories close to Claire's, she asked permission to contact her lawyer.

_"Claire?"_ Karen asked groggily into the phone. _"What's wrong?" _

"Sorry," Claire winced. "I know it's late, but we have a situation."

Sounding more alert, Karen spoke quickly. _"What happened? Are you ok? Owen? Maisie? Where are you?"_ Her frantic questions were all jumbled together.

"About the adoption…" Claire trailed off as she glanced back at Maisie, clinging tightly to Owen's arm as he spoke to an officer.

_"What about it? It's in the judges hands now. We're just waiting to hear back… Wait,"_ Karen hesitated and Claire could hear her rustling around. _"You felt the need to call me at 2am to ask about the adoption status?"_

"I'm charging Eli Mills with kidnapping and tempted murder." Claire closed her eyes waiting for Karen's reaction. She already had her phone pulled away from her ear before the shrieks happened.

_"Kidnapping?! Murder?!"_ Karen gasped. _"He tried killing Maisie? What kind of—"_

Claire paced in front of her car as she filled Karen in. She tried desperately to keep herself composed as she explained the evil trick they played to get Owen to willingly go with them. Taking a few deep breaths throughout her explanation to keep composed, she had to keep reminding herself that she was talking to her lawyer and not her sister.

_"Oh, Claire,"_ as much as Claire was keeping professional in front of all the officers, Karen was sobbing on the other end. _"Let me at that son-of-a-bitch! I'm taking his ass down!"_

Claire couldn't help but smile at her sister. Always the big sister. Always the protector. She was just about to answer her, when the commotion behind her caused her to look up. "Oh my God, he's alive!" Claire gasped as Eli was escorted from the woods in handcuffs.

_"Who?"_ Karen wondered.

"Mills… She didn't get him." Claire didn't bother to hide the disappointment in her voice.

_"Who get him? Claire what are you talking about?"_

"Blue—" Claire cut off, her eyes catching Owen storming towards Eli as Maisie yelled after him. Two officers desperately trying to hold Owen back, but he was stronger. "I'll call you back." She said quickly and ran towards Owen.

"You lied to me! You never had her!" Owen screamed, struggling to get free.

Eli stood silent, his eyes on the ground as the officers holding on to him tried keeping Owen away.

"Hey," Claire slipped in front of him, her palms flat against his chest. She gave a light pat when she felt him vibrating under her. She's seen him angry before, but not this angry. "Not worth it, Owen." He stopped struggling, but continued to yell at Eli. "Owen," Claire said louder, leaving one hand over his heart and the other raised to cup his cheek. "Look at me." Owen finally looked down and the darkness in his eyes faded. She could feel his heartbeat slow down. "Do not give him another look. He's not worth it. Let's take Maisie home." Giving a light pat on his cheek he sighed heavily and nodded.

Claire swatted at the officer's hands still tightly gripping Owen's arms. Still keeping herself between Owen and Eli as they escorted him away she wrapped her arms around him. "It's over." She whispered, listening to his heartbeat slow even more.

Owen's arms wrapped around Claire, securing her to him. He knew this was a distraction. He knew she was keeping him from going after Eli and potentially get himself arrested as well. So he let her change his focus. He could let Eli go as long as she was there in his arms.

The sound of Maisie running towards them had Owen looking in her direction. He pulled back from Claire just enough to let Maisie squeeze between them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can we go now?" Owen asked Agent Banks as he wondered towards them. He took a step to the right, placing Maisie slightly behind him when he noticed Agent Banks focus was solely on her as he approached.  
"Not quite yet, I'm afraid." Agent Banks answered and motioned towards Maisie. "I need to ask her a few questions."

"Like what?" Claire spoke up, stepping beside Owen, Maisie now tucked behind both of them.

"Mr. Mills is claiming the child should be in his care after the passing of Mr. Lockwood." Agent Banks explained.

"That's a load of shit!" Owen snapped. Claire laid her hand on his arm. Doing her best to silently warn him to keep calm.

"What Owen means is she was placed in our care after Mr. Lockwood passed. Our lawyer had Maisie's file which includes all of Mr. Lockwood's legal documents. No where in his will states who cares for Maisie after his passing." Claire's gaze zeroed in on Eli as she watched him shift uncomfortable. His eyes met hers and he narrowed his, throwing her a warning glare. "I can have all paperwork sent over to you regarding our guardianship."

With another quick call to Karen, Claire handed the phone over to one of the FBI agents where Karen confirmed Maisie was in fact under their care. Agent Banks double checked all paperwork Karen forwarded to his email. He smiled up at Claire, "You guys are free to go. Thank you for clearing that up."

Claire reached out and shook his hand before wrapping her arm around Maisie's shoulders. Her eyes swept over the chaos in front of them until they landed on Eli once again, now being approached by Agent Banks. She knew he was informing Eli that Maisie was not his to fight for. She waited, the corner of her mouth switched as she hid her smirk at the reaction she knew was coming.

"Bullshit!" Eli yelled.

Claire caught his eye and before she realized it, she was walking over to him. She could barely hear Owen and Maisie calling for her. Fingers wrapped around her wrist, but she slipped free, ignoring Owen. She stopped at Agent Banks' outstretched arm, her finger jabbing in Eli's direction. "Give it up, Mills. You lose, you son-of-a-bitch. It's your turn to be locked up! Only difference is we got out and you are going to rot in your cell. If I were you I'd take the plea because there's no way you'll survive if you ever walk free again." She watched his eyes narrow and a slow smirk forming, but before he could speak, she answered his unasked question. "Yes, Eli, that was a threat." She briefly turned towards Agent Banks, "Let it be known that I am threatening Eli Mills with his life if he comes near my daughter again."

"Did you hear her!" Eli fought against the hands holding him in place, his wrists twisting in his handcuffs. "She threatened my life. I'm pressing charges."

Claire stepped back as Agent Banks moved her away. He silently motioned for her to go and as she walked away Agent Banks answered Eli, "Hear what?" Claire couldn't hide her snicker as she walked back to a very tense Owen.

"You stopped me from going after him!" Owen hissed, grabbing Claire's hand as if he was afraid she'd walk away again. "What makes it ok for you?"

"Because I finished my battle with words and not my fists." She said and twisted her hand in his to thread their fingers together. "Let's go home."

At Claire's words, Maisie spun around and all but dove into the backseat of the car. She was more than ready to leave. Claire was surprised when Owen moved around to the passenger's side and slid in, leaving Claire to drive. The three were silent as they turned around in the driveway. Maisie glanced out her window at the estate and for the first time she no longer felt it was her home. She didn't miss being there. Relaxing against the seat she turned her attention to the two in front of her. They were her home. She finally belonged.

As they left the estate behind, Maisie felt no remorse for the nine-years she spent there. She never felt more alive than she did in this moment. Her eyes drifted to the back of Claire's head as she drove. She called her, her daughter. The mother she dreamed about her whole life was a woman that cared deeply for her. There were many moments when Maisie imagined her mother wrapping her in her arms and loving her more than she could imagine. Never did she realize that woman would end up being an absolute stranger with no blood relation. She smiled as she watched Claire drive, every once in a while glancing over her shoulder at Maisie and then towards Owen.

The night may have been full of stress, fear and worry if she was actually important enough to Owen to have him fight for her. In the end he may have done what he could, but it was Claire that kept the three of them together. _Her daughter._ Claire fought for her daughter.

Maisie smiled at Claire, feeling completely at ease. She curled up against the door, relaxing enough to feel exhausted. She finally felt safe enough to fall asleep. After all, her _Mom_ would do all she could to protect her.

Claire waited until Maisie slumped over from exhaustion to speak. "You ok?" She asked, sparing a glance in Owen's direction before focusing back on the road.

"Mmhm," he hummed, his focus set out his window, face fully turned away from Claire. He couldn't get the images from the night out of his head. Twice they fought the enemy together, but this time he felt like he was her enemy. He attacked her. He almost shot her. He wanted the shadow in front of him dead and he was prepared to do whatever it took to help Claire. Which didn't matter in the end because it was her he was going to hurt.

"Owen," Claire said slowly, reaching across the car and resting her hand on his knee. He cringed away immediately. She hesitated, her hand outstretched, hovering over his leg. Glancing quickly in his direction she let her hand fall back to his thigh only to have him cringe away again. "Hey," she whispered, unable to hide the hurt in her voice as she pulled her hand away and laid it on the gear shift. "Owen, look at me."

He gave one quick shake of his head. "Not now, Claire."

Opening her mouth to protest, she glance at him once more and locked her lips together. He was hurting in more ways than one and it wasn't her touch he needed right now. Though usually that was the one thing that always calmed him down, she knew the exact reason why, this time, it wasn't.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Claire trying her best to concentrate on the dark road leading back to the city and Owen's still frame. Did he fall asleep, was he too deep in thought to even move a muscle?

Once she pulled in the carpark, she reached for Owen's shoulder, but he slid a little too quickly out of the car and had the back door open to collect Maisie. "I'll just…" Claire trailed off as she gestured towards the building. "I'll get the door."

Owen laid Maisie down on her bed, she barely stirred as he backed away, turning briefly towards Claire, but certain not to make eye contact. "Want to get her changed? I'm sure she doesn't want to sleep in her clothes."

Claire nodded once, her eyes locked on Owen as she stumbled through Maisie's dresser for pajamas. She watched Owen leave, shutting the door behind him. She desperately wanted to follow him, but Maisie shifted in bed and Claire concentrated on getting her changed and tucked in.

Owen changed quickly into sweats and a t-shirt before focusing on the bed. Their bed. Claire's bed. His mind whirled back to the flashlight that turned on in the woods as Claire ran. The flashlight that had him aiming his gun in her direction. His finger twitched as he remembered just how close he was to pulling the trigger. Then Blue, Blue saved her from him. His stomach turned as he remembered Blue wrestling with him. If she didn't stop him…

Owen's thoughts trailed off as he beelined for the bathroom, his stomach trying to expel anything he had in it. His whole body shook as he remembered the anger surging through him when he saw the shadow in the darkness. The force he used to tackle the enemy to the ground. Claire. He once again tried to hurt Claire. The only thing he was out to protect. The one person he was willing to follow any order to keep her safe… In the end it was him she needed protection from.

Claire stood silently in the doorway to the bathroom, tears streaming silently down her cheeks as she watched Owen internally beat himself up. She knew exactly what had him so worked up. It was her.

Shutting the door behind her, she pulled her shirt over her head and started the shower. Owen stayed sitting against the wall near the toilet, knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his hands. Claire knelt down in front of him, reaching out and wrapping her fingers around his wrists, tugging lightly. "Let's get cleaned up."

The sound of her voice had him peeking through his fingers, and finally pulling his hands away from his eyes when he noticed she was in her bra and jeans. He studied her for a moment, the way her skin slid over her ribs as she moved, the way her fingers felt on his sides as she tried to lift his shirt over his head.

Glancing up at her, he met her eyes briefly before jumping to his feet, causing Claire to fall back on her bottom. "Don't." He said flatly, his back pressing against the wall. Claire stood up, her hands returning to the hem of his shirt. "Claire…" Owen's voice shook.

"Look at me, Owen." Claire stepped back, her arms stretched out as she stood in front of him. She waited until his eyes briefly landed on her shoulders before trailing down to the bruise on her side. Bringing her left hand down, she pointed to the bruise. "This is the only thing that hurts and it's not from you." She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, leaving her top half completely bare. "You point out one other mark on me from tonight. Of all people in this world I'm pretty sure you know my body even better than I do." She hesitated as he concentrated on her shoulders and arms. "Show me one sign of your hands on me." She demanded as she reached for his wrists, bringing his hands to her shoulders. "I only know this touch. The guy who tackled me to the ground? He was desperately trying to get his family back. I'd be concerned if you just walked up to us and wanted to start a conversation." She snickered, hoping to bring a hint of a smile to his face, but he only let his hands softly drift down her arms.

"I'm sorry, Claire. If I had done anything to hurt you—" Owen started, but Claire cut him off.

"Shut up." She snapped. The tone in her voice had him snapping his mouth shut and watching her closely. Now he knew he made her angry… but he felt this was the reaction he deserved. She should be angry at him. When his eyes met hers he didn't see anger there. He's seen her stare angrily at him many times before. There was no anger there. He tilted his head slightly as he tried to understand the look she was giving him.

Bringing her hands to cup his face, she softly swept her thumbs across his cheeks and stepped closer to him. "I'm not going to let you fight whatever internal battle you're having alone. I'm not going to let you get lost in guilt." She waited a moment while Owen finally understood what she was doing. His eyes softened and she felt his jaw relax under her touch. "Yeah," she nodded, the corner of her lips twitching in a slight smile. "You spoke those exact words to me the night of Jurassic World." She looked around the bathroom briefly before continuing. "We stood in the hotel bathroom. I was killing myself in guilt of everything that happened and you spoke those words to me. Now it's my turn. Let me help you."

The look in her eyes now made sense to him. It was the look of fear and pain— the exact look he had in his when he wasn't sure if he was enough to help her. The pull in his heart came back as he remembered just how much he wanted to remove every bad emotion in her body. How much he would have gladly carried her burdens. Now here she was giving him that same look.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered, bringing his hands up to rest on her hips.

"Yeah," Claire smiled and took the final step that would close the space between them. "I think I have an idea because I love you, too." She said and brushed her lips against his, giving him the chance to pull back, but his needs matched her own and he crushed his lips against hers as he swiftly removed her remaining clothes while she worked on undressing him. They stumbled lazily into the shower, taking their time until the water ran cold.


	17. Chapter 17

Maisie laid across her bed, doodling in a notebook as she listened to Karen, Claire and Owen talk in the living room. The court date was only days away and tension in the apartment were at an all time high, for all of them.

Sitting up on her bed, Maisie fully tuned into the conversation when she heard Karen say her name quickly followed by Owen's loud "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Owen." Claire warned as the three fell silent. Maisie knew they were all probably looking towards her room. She pressed her ear against her door to try and hear them better.

Dodging Owen's glare, Claire turned towards her sister. "Please tell me there's another way."

Slowly Karen shook her head and leaned forward in the chair across from Claire and Owen on the couch. "Look, I get that it's a lot to ask for, but she's a witness." She paused for a moment until she regained both their attention. "Whether you like it or not she was in that house and can give more insight to what went on."

Claire covered her face with her hands as she desperately tried to shove the images of Maisie in the small cell and what she could have heard or witnessed while trapped.

For the last few days neither of them could get her to open up and talk about what happened and neither Claire or Owen wanted to force her to talk about it. They especially weren't going to make her talk in front of an entire court room.

"How many more witnesses do they need? You have mine and Claire's statements. You have Mika's emails from the DPG computer." Owen stood up and scrubbed his hands down his face. The anger building inside him needed to escape, so he paced the space between Claire and Karen. He paused as he added, "Hell, Karen you even have the damn security camera footage of them attempting to kidnap Claire! Maisie does not need to be on the stand."

On the stand? Maisie leaned away from her door as she stared at it confused. What did that mean? She listened again as Karen answered him.

"He's fighting the footage from Robert with Claire."

"What?!" Both Claire and Owen shrieked.

"I know," Karen agreed through gritted teeth. She shivered as she remembered seeing the footage. From the standpoint of a bystander Robert did make it seem like he ran into her, but watching his movements was very obvious Claire was shoved into the van. Wincing as she remembered Robert using his body weight to pin Claire down, and the photo evidence of the bruise it left on Claire's side, she struggled to keep her cool as a lawyer and not react like the protective big sister.

Karen had hoped the video would be enough evidence, but Eli's lawyer has requested to question Claire on the incident and knew the video would be played. She was still trying to figure out how to request Owen leave because as hard as it is for her, there'd be no way he'd have the same self control. He and Karen had already had that argument and her refusing to let him see the footage only fueled his hatred towards Eli, Robert and Mika. The only satisfaction he got was that it was Claire who actually shot him and set the scene for Blue to kill him.

"What could he possibly say to convince the judge it was an accident?" Owen asked once he got his temper under control.

Claire let her hands fall to her lap as she waited for Karen to answer his question.

"Well," Karen started and stood up, doing her best to stand confidently. This got Owen's full attention. "Eli and his lawyer claim they see a random man walking down the street and bumping into Claire—"

"But there were pictures!" Owen yelled. The phone had to have been in the truck where Maisie and I were forced into. The whole plan was written in the email…"

"I know, Owen and I have the FBI looking for any cell phones. So far there is nothing."

"He had to have sent the pictures to Eli." Owen said, glancing at Claire as she shifted uncomfortably. He saw the tension in her eyes and moved to sit back down beside her. She immediately moved closer to him and he reached for her hands folded tightly on her lap.

"Yes," Karen nodded. "We have every piece of electronics we could find. There were a few computers and a tablet."

"I'd like one of my guys to look at them." Claire requested.

"Who?" Karen wondered.

"Franklin Webb. He's my tech guy at the DPG and I can guarantee he can find things the most trained techs in the FBI can't find."

"You sure?"

Claire nodded.

"Ok, I will see what I can do." Karen nodded once and took a deep breathe. "Maisie…" She trailed off, watching Claire and Owen, but she spoke again before they could protest. "Maisie has her side of the story and I know how you feel," her focus settled on Claire and she moved to sit beside her. Karen reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her sister's ear. "I know how you feel." She said again, this time her voice was soothing. "As a mother you'd literally do anything to keep your kids safe. I remember picking the boys up in the hanger after Jurassic World. I knew there would be court dates and statements and I had the same internal battle.

"She's been through enough." Claire whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes she has, but her voice in this is important. Trust me, I wouldn't put a child through questioning if I didn't think it would be to benefit her in the end." Karen laid both her hands over Owen's who had his still holding Claire's resting on her lap. "I'm afraid if he isn't found guilty he may fight for custody of Maisie."

At those words, Maisie was out of her room and stood in the entrance to the living room. "I want to do it." She stood tall, confidence radiating off of her.

Claire quickly slid her hands out from under Owen and Karen's to swipe at the tears on her cheeks. "Sweetie, I'm not sure you understand…"

"I have to tell my side of the story to the people in the court. What more is there to understand?" Maisie asked as Owen rose to his feet, crossing the room to kneel in front of Maisie. He took her hands in his and squeezed lightly.

"Oh, Kiddo, it's going to be much more than that. Karen and Eli's lawyer will have to ask you some specific questions about what happened." Owen explained.

Maisie squared her shoulders and stared Owen directly in the eye. "Then I'll tell them what happened. I don't want to go with him. I want a mom and dad. I want to stay here." Peeling her eyes from Owen she glanced over his shoulder towards Claire now standing in front of the couch. "You came for me," she pulled one of her hands free from Owen's and placed it on his shoulder, "You came for both of us. You fought for me, so now it's my turn. Isn't that what families do? Work together?" Her eyes flickered from Owen to Claire, both sporting the same expression. Eyes brimming with tears.

Claire walked towards her, dropping down beside Owen. "Ok." Claire said softly and reached up to place her palm against Maisie's cheek while her other hand reached out to rub Owen's back.

"The moment you feel uncomfortable let us know and you will not have to do it." Owen told her. "I mean it, Kiddo, just say the word and I will pull you out of there."

"Ok." Maisie said, a smile spreading across her face. "But I won't back down. Claire never did."

Owen stood up, chuckling lightly at Maisie's words and pulled Claire into his side. "And I doubt there ever will be anything she will back down from."

"No, there won't be." Karen added, joining the three of them. She wrapped her arm around Claire's waist and kissed her temple. "She's always been like that." She said and reached out to poke Maisie's shoulder lightly. "Seems you've began to take after her."

Maisie's grin grew wider. That's exactly what she was trying to do. If Claire could face any challenge, so could she.

XXX

Sitting outside the court house while the trial was out for recess, Claire paced the open space in the side courtyard. Having rushing out of the court room before Owen or Karen could follow, it took them a bit to finally catch up to her.

She stormed back and forth in the small grassy patch as her face burned red, fire filled her eyes. Eli was claiming innocent in kidnapping Maisie and falsely informing Owen of Claire's whereabouts. Fighting as best she could to keep her cool during the trial, now she needed to release her fury.

"Claire!" Owen pushed through the crowd fighting their way out the court house doors. "Claire wait!" He called out once more.

Clutching Maisie's hand, Karen hurried after Owen. "Hey," She said, grabbing onto his arm when they made it though the doors and spotted Claire. "Owen, hey." Karen tugged harder on his arm to get him to stop.

He finally turned towards her, anger raging in his own eyes.

"I know." Karen said softly, understanding his frustration, but also knowing Claire stormed off for a reason. "Leave her be for a minute." She told him as her gaze drifted towards her sister. Dropping Maisie's hand, Karen clasped her hands around Owen's, patting his softly. "You and I both know she's going to flip on anyone that approaches her right now. Let her cool off."

Owen nodded once, knowing Karen was right. He slipped his hand from hers and turned to slump down on the front steps. "Man, Karen, I give you some major props for keeping your cool like that in there. Does he stand a chance with his pleas?"

Karen shook her head. "No. He may not have been the one to take Maisie or fool you into believing he had Claire, but we have the proof we need that he was involved and the mastermind behind it all. we just have to bring all that forward now." Karen couldn't help but smile and she caught Owen's eyes. "It's my turn to question him next."

With Franklin's skills he was able to locate the pictures from the cell phone that was recovered from Robert's remains. They were deleted shortly after Owen and Maisie were taken, but it was easy for Franklin to revive them.

Shaking his head slowly, Owen closed his eyes as he remembered the threats made against Claire. The Torment he believed they were going to put her through if he didn't follow their directions. Opening his eyes, he searched out Claire. His fingers twitched with the need to touch her, to know she was ok. Feeling his stomach churn as he imagined just how different that night could have been had him reaching for Maisie, thankful that Claire was able to save her. When his hand landed on the concrete beside him, he looked up at Karen. Eyes growing wide when he noticed Maisie wasn't beside her either. Jumping to his feet he called out for her.

Karen's arm shot out to halt him from running to search for Maisie. She quickly pointed towards Claire before he could protest. Claire had stopped pacing and had her face buried in her hands as she leaned on the rock ledge. Maisie slowly approaching her from behind.

"Claire?" Maisie said softly, coming up to stand at her side. "Are you ok?" She hesitated briefly before reaching out to touch Claire's arm.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Claire let her hands drop from her face and she turned towards Maisie. "Yeah, just aggravated."

Looking down at the rock wall in front of them, Maisie kicked it lightly and sighed, "I know, me too."

With the adoption court date pushed back until after Eli's trial, Maisie's fears of being taken away were growing with every passing second.

Claire looked down at Maisie, and forced a smile. There was no aggravation in her eyes. They were wide with fear. Claire immediately wrapped her arms around Maisie, hugging her tight. "We will win, Mais."

Maisie turned her head into Claire's shirt to hide her tears. "I just want you guys to be my parents."

Claire squeezed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to keep her emotions under control. "We will do all we can to make that happen." It wasn't much to convince Maisie, but it was all Claire could say.

Owen and Karen approached Claire and Maisie, the four of them standing silent for a moment before Karen placed a reassuring hand on Maisie's shoulder. "After I question Eli, it's going to be your turn on the stand." She informed Maisie. Karen bent down so her eyes were level with Maisie's. "Eli's lawyer may be a little pushy with his questions, but as long as you tell the truth there's nothing for you to worry about."

Maisie gave a nervous nod as she pulled herself further into Claire's side.

"I know it's a little scary, but the judge loves kids, so she will make sure you're taken care of up there." Karen added and smiled warmly at Maisie.

Watching the trial so far, Maisie did like the judge. She seemed nice and even smiled at her when she first walked into the court room.

Looking up and Claire and Owen before returning her gaze back to Karen, Maisie stood tall. "I'm ready."


End file.
